


B：人类本性

by Qang



Series: 坚果壳内无限空间之王 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM提及, M/M, abusive relationship暗示, 自杀尝试, 自残提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 法师变成了人类新版 DW S03E09 & E10 Family of Blood & Human Nature 重演，使用了“嗜血家族”及“变色龙线圈”设定，更改了一些设定及发生地点，加了结尾。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: 坚果壳内无限空间之王 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/755163
Kudos: 1





	1. 序：混乱记忆中的新房客

**Author's Note:**

> 根据与叉子的语c记录改编，我什么也没有

五天来，珍妮特·谢灵顿似乎一直在期待某件事的发生，她不太出门，也推掉了不必要的约见，这种厄运当头而她什么都做不了的感觉压迫着她的大脑，因此这几天她总是在头疼。她猜多是些麻烦却不会有问题的琐事，可能是有人来看房，不精打细算的房客交不出房租，年轻人搞坏了水管，小孩凌晨哇哇大哭吵醒了上下三层楼的邻居，顶楼那对小伙子向她抱怨房租太贵。可是她的房子离市中心不过十分钟脚程，作为一位死了丈夫而小孩已经长大的寡妇，她并不需要多少钱，这房租算得上便宜，到哪儿找这么好的房子？  
  
——但是在她印象里，顶楼好像还没有人住，上一位年轻的小姑娘找到了结婚对象匆匆搬走，说也奇怪，一个月过去了，好像没有人看到大门与窗户上贴的“出租”广告，顶楼的房间无人问津。  
  
相当准确的五天（一百二十小时）过去后，珍妮特正在草坪上晾衣服，哼唱有关橘子的什么东西，盘算着把顶楼房间改成仓库，最近这种做法很流行，它缓解了到处往街上堆东西的现象。她或许可以让一些卖衣服、布料的商人租下它，附近正有几家商场供他们售卖。接着她一转身，眼角瞥见两个陌生年轻人走上台阶正要敲门。她心头大石终于落地，想要不计一切地满足他们的要求，她觉得有些奇怪，便克制住狂跳不已的念头，慢慢晾完衣服再跑去开门。  
  
对方似乎对大街上来来往往的车辆行人十分提防，不时紧张地打量着四周，一人靠在另一人身上，脸色苍白。看见此景，珍妮特没有多作询问，又看街上没有可疑之人追赶他们，猜多半是其中一人受刺激疾病发作，需要找地方稍作休息，她想那两人想必是远远看见了广告，在自己这儿睡一觉也情有可原。但她却没有意识到医院离这儿不远，她也并非经营旅馆，可她直觉这两人面容亲切，于是直接将两人带进客厅，小心关上门并为他们泡茶。  
  
摆放茶具时她不经意多瞄了那脸色苍白的金发小子几眼，对方的一只手微微颤抖，全身似乎没有什么力气，脸也长得偏柔弱，看着他同伴时的不由自主流露出的专注神情以及攀着他胳膊的手——她觉得他的气质有点像考拉。但是等年轻人的眼神回望她时，她感到一阵紧张，他看着她仿佛在看到口的猎物，珍妮特差点以为自己隐藏的秘密一眼便被他洞穿，那年轻人朝她挑起眉毛，于是她下意识移开视线不敢再看。这眼神很锋利，咄咄逼人，带着一丝嘲讽。她不由怀疑那双温柔的眉毛如何盖得住这样的气势，并好奇拥有如此气势的他又为什么会一脸病态。  
  
趁来人喝着茶，珍妮特在一片沉默中思考着是不是要先开口，问一问年轻人的病情？做一番自我介绍？  
  
不料对方先说起了话，“您好？”来人中略高的小伙子朝她微笑，这人眼睛很大，眉毛随着表情变化极具表现力，脸上长着一片雀斑，棕色头发凌乱地竖在头顶，看上去人畜无害，珍妮特便给了他一个最善良的微笑权作回应，大约因为她太紧张了反而显得有些局促，但对方似乎没有被此影响，径直说出来意：“夫人，我和我的朋友看见了您贴在窗上的广告，打算租下顶楼的几间房……噢忘了自我介绍！我之前给您打过电话，但后来有事耽搁了便一直没有来，我叫约翰·史密斯，这位是哈罗德·萨克逊，您可以叫他哈利，您需要查看身份证件吗？还是直接付房租就可以了？……您方便带我们上房间看一看吗？我们过几天才能把行李搬进来……谢灵顿夫人？”  
  
打过电话？她完全不记得有这回事发生，但再努力一回想，似乎是有一个看不出来头的号码打来问过她想要租下顶楼房间，可电话里的声音更低沉，也不像这位约翰·史密斯的声音来得欢快跳跃。不过既然说打过电话，也没什么好担忧的，有可能她只是忘记了这回事。珍妮特瞧这两个年轻人不像作恶之人，她让他们称呼自己“珍妮特”，检查完身份证件又聊了几句，便带他们上楼看过房间签了合同。  
  
上楼时哈利被楼梯绊了一跤，珍妮特与约翰扶住他，发现他眼中似乎金光一闪。她惊慌地抬头时对上约翰的眼睛，他朝她轻声说哈利身体不太好而自己平时又忙，请她有时间多照顾，她茫然应下，又瞧见约翰盯着哈利，神色复杂，她决定还是不要多参与他们之间的事为好，于是转眼忘了方才所见。  
  
珍妮特想两人还年轻，便随口问他们像是上学的年纪，怎么搬出宿舍想到住这里，全程没有说话的哈利嘲讽地开口，约翰赶紧让他不要往下说，又防备地瞥了自己一眼，她没有听太清，挥挥手示意无需担心。下楼时她再带他们见过其他房客，见不需要添置或更换家具，他们便说定先住下，随后再搬进行李。哈利掏钱付了这月房租，珍妮特又叮嘱他们一些注意事项，就放那俩小伙子自个儿过去了。  
  
还有一件事珍妮特还没想明白，她觉得最近记着的一些事经常变来变去，好像之前顶楼住着的小姑娘总是抱怨父母催她快结婚，不要单身租房白白浪费了时间，多次相亲也没好结果，可不一会儿就找到合适的人结了婚，连原先带来的家具都没搬进新房子就匆匆离开，像是专门为新来的小伙子腾出房间；但是今天这个会面与前几天的电话又都像是没发生过一样，她早就认识了这两个年轻人，大约是她的远方亲戚，来这座城市上学打算日后留下发展，顶楼房间等那小姑娘搬走了，自然是要租给他们……  
  
在一片混乱的记忆中，她最后确定这两个与她毫无关系的年轻小伙子一个月前就搬进了顶楼，他们之前打过电话也来拜访过几次想要租她的房子；住进来后为人安分从没收到其他住客的抱怨，也从没自说自话弄出什么乱子，但又作息神秘，像有什么不可告人的秘密；她平时多见约翰与自己一样早出晚归，却难得见到哈利几面，只有几次半夜见他鬼魅般下楼出门，不一会儿又与她打了招呼便上楼关上房门，后来哈利找到了工作才开始正常作息；他们住进了顶楼也没有同层邻居，珍妮特套不出什么话来，只得问楼下住客，他们支支吾吾，却不太好意思说。珍妮特保持这种一头雾水的好奇心，也没有多想。  
  
有次她趁约翰出门，而大病初愈的哈利独自在房间时，做了饼干带上楼，作为房东想去探望一番，哈利向她道谢，邀请她坐下聊天，趁对方去泡茶，她瞧见沙发没有坐人的一边凌乱摆放着涂满字画的草稿纸及翻开的笔记本，上面字迹潦草，画了一个中间放着“8”的圆，一个留了短胡子的黑发男人的半身像，眼光深邃，旁边写了几个不知哪种语言的词语，和一个她尚看得懂的词，“法师”。  
  
但她很快便忘了这回事，与哈利聊起约翰与越来越不安全的城市。


	2. 一：绿血时间领主

哈利在梦里听见了久违的鼓声，他在不断使他分心噪音中思考自己到底是醒着还是在梦里，他一点声音也听不到，一个闪光也见不着。如果他在做梦，那他确信自己能找到一个能脱出梦境的方法，但是他所有能感觉的只有令他窒息的寂静。他的身体与黑暗融为一体，他没有双手，没有躯干，没有大脑，只随着鼓声一起一伏地颤抖。  
  
一片虚空中战鼓带着他传到无限远， _咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚_ ，又从无限宽广的界限反弹回他的世界。它们像一个巨人的心跳，温柔且坚定地不断催促引诱他坠入深渊，哈利有这么一种预感，他将从此追随鼓声的号召，获得力量、所向披靡，他也将从此活在“法师”的世界里，与那位同约翰长得一模一样的时间领主共度余生。他记忆的一大半被“法师”占据，他生命的三分之一归于自傲的时间领主。  
  
可是如果他是醒着的呢？“法师”的存在给了他勇气。哈利便试探性地往四周跑去，向周围的黑暗伸出同样不停震动的隐形触手，然后发现这个现实世界实在是太大太空了，他有些孤独。但是没有可能他同时处在梦境与现实之中，他或许可以做一个实验。  
  
他试着在四周令人绝望的黑暗里造出实物来抵御这片泥沼，从一无所有中他抓住一道暖流，借此描绘他与约翰租下公寓的样子，约翰在其中留下的少的可怜的每一个印记，约翰衣服的褶皱，和一个长了一张瓦肯脸的约翰。果不其然，鼓声对他的影响小了许多，他不再觉得这是噪音了，他认为这是他与约翰心跳的二重奏，沉重地击打在他无形躯体之上，生命的震颤。  
  
他绕到约翰脸前，仔细抚摸他脸上的每一个细节，在他紧闭着的双眼之上的眉毛处停留许久。对吧，瓦肯脸。哈利总觉得约翰太美好了，美好得超过了人类所能达到极限。所以他让约翰成了一个外星人，瓦肯人，科克船长评价“最具人性”的外星人。唔，哈利这时候大约确定自己是在做梦了，因为约翰并不是外星人，他同自己一样是个百分之百纯血统的人类，一定是潜意识太过强大影响到了他的梦境。  
  
他凑上前轻轻吻了吻约翰，又借他现在并没有重量的存在，挂在了约翰的身上。他慢慢渗入约翰的身体，感受他的心脏随着鼓声有力地跳动着，血液奔腾的热量让他充满活力。  
  
醒来后哈利发现对方正低头看着他，不由笑出声，心道约翰还是好好当人类更好看些。他想起床但发现全身僵硬，懊恼的皱起眉头，约翰的眼神暗了暗，他看上去有些憔悴，哈利想，打算伸手勾着他的脖子来一个久违的早安吻，但是对方巧妙地躲开了他并没有瞄准的手。  
  
“你睡了一整天。”约翰声音沙哑，慢慢扶他坐起来，“有没有头晕？看不清东西？”哈利摇摇头，他便从床头矮柜拿了杯水递给他，并伸手抚摸他的脸。他的意识仍像是陷在那片黑暗中，战鼓轻轻擂着，温柔而坚定地如巨人心脏的跳动般包裹住他。约翰等了会儿他才接过水杯，对方替他撩去黏在额头上的短发。哈利抿了口水，温热微甜，有些迟钝的感官这才慢慢开始运作。  
  
“有没有吃的？”他问，清了清嗓子，“我有点饿。”对方朝他点点头，起身离开房间。  
  
哈利看着他背影有些发愣，他大约腿麻了，走路一瘸一拐。约翰一直都坐在床边，等着自己醒来吗？可是他只有约翰不在身边的时候才会做梦，醒来独自一人，经常下着雨，偶尔阳光明媚，刮着微风。  
  
这个月来他愈发频繁地做着他的梦，但与之前的那些不同，他很少记得自己经历了什么，也不知道梦里见了多可怖的场景，以致他独自醒来时便大汗淋漓，要是细想又无法抑制想要尖叫的恐惧。他似乎是被紧紧追赶着翻过一道又一道障碍，跳进再爬出难以预见的深坑，受尽百般折磨，而穷追猛赶他的存在迟迟不现身，只在他身后昭示着自己不断逼近。哈利决定暂时不追究这一点，直到他梦见“法师”后再继续记录自己的梦境日志。  
  
他想起自己最后被一阵大笑吵醒，带着怜悯与嘲讽，把他从无尽的黑暗中织进一张痛苦与欢愉的大网，再把他拉回现实。哈利倒是一直好奇这笑声的主人是谁，以前他向约翰提起过这件事，问他知不知道，约翰拿奇怪的眼神打量自己，似乎在挣扎要不要说出答案。哈利暗自奇怪一会儿，便决定不再提这件事，后来他只告诉对方梦中“法师”与“博士”之间发生的故事。笑声就和约翰的“混蛋前男友”一样，把事情搞得乱七八糟。  
  
约翰端了两碗粥重新坐在床沿，递给哈利一碗，自己抱着另一碗也喝了起来。哈利惊觉对方碰到自己的手指冰凉，浑身颤了一下，差点将碗打翻，但终于把还有些烫的食物解决，看见约翰静静盯着自己。他伸手抹去对方嘴角没有擦干净的一块粥渍，又轻轻吮了吮手指，约翰从自己思绪中拉回来：“白天我上班时请珍妮特来看过你，说你似乎在做噩梦，怎么都叫不醒，这次你梦见了什么？”他听起来特别紧张。  
  
哈利想了会儿，“一片黑暗，不过别担心，我用了你上次教我的办法，想象了我们的公寓，里面富有生活气息的摆设，以及你。”他看着约翰随自己说的每一个分句更拧紧了眉毛，直到最后一句才放松露出惊讶的表情，有些局促不安地回答“我，呃我没想到会出现这点……”  
  
他继续说，“你长了一张瓦肯脸，”他伸手在对方脸上比划，食指在眉毛上方划了道线，“平刘海，上扬的眉毛，”他抚上对方挤作一团的眉毛，“隔着皮肤能看见绿色的血液。”他正想趁机捏一把，约翰突然打断了他：“没有旅行？没有旅伴？没有邪恶的计划？”  
  
“没有，怎么啦？”哈利笑起来，把手里抱着的碗放在一旁，双手捧着对方脸颊拉向自己，终于如愿得到了他的早安吻。近日他的梦里没有“法师”，似乎他已经摆脱了这一幻想的角色。  
  
约翰摆了副不情愿的脸，过了一会儿才打趣道，“我在想，每次我出现的梦境都会有些你想出来的邪恶计划，或者是你想抓住我，或者是我偶然阻止了你的打算，但是这次只有我一个人，一定有哪里出了问题。我的‘主人’在哪里？”说罢又吻了吻对方。  
  
哈利笑着拍开他的手，自己走下床去洗澡。  
  
之后哈利回房间看了会儿书，出来倒水时发现约翰坐在客厅的沙发上，盯着自己的双手好像在轻声自言自语，“你在说什么？约翰？”他不由有些好奇。  
  
“哈利？！”他往一旁让了让，哈利却跨坐在他腿上，双手搭上他的肩，约翰只好抱着他的腰，两人几乎贴在一起。哈利凑到他耳边问：“又在想你的混蛋前男友？”  
  
约翰暗地里想，果然提到他的“混蛋前男友”，对方就忘了自己之前十分可疑的自言自语。这几个月下来他渐渐忘了自己原本的生活，更把自己带进了“约翰·史密斯”，这个对航空探索充满希望的小伙子的角色。  
  
哈利惩罚性地轻轻咬他耳朵，装出威胁的口气说：“不准你再想他。”  
  
可是法师在上，他刚才真的不在想他。他希望嗜血家族放弃追寻，到现在都没有任何来自塔迪斯的提醒，他们只要再藏过一个月，它们就会死去，然后法师会回来，不得不承认他说错了，贪念是可以被淡化的，他们就能离开这个鬼地方继续旅行。而哈利的原身早已不在人世，他们用来掩盖的身份与地点都是定好的计划，法师不喜欢有人违背他的计划。就算他最后不希望勾起他许多少时回忆的哈利离开，终有一天法师会想到办法回来的，博士在这一点上深信不疑。到那时，他作为“约翰”又能做些什么呢？  
  
约翰没有回答他的年轻爱人的疑问，他的心跳加快，斟酌着如何开口。倒是哈利率先打破沉默，“还在想我把你变成瓦肯人的事？”  
  
约翰依然没有回答，只是用力抱紧对方，哈利自顾自说下去，“我知道，这大约是我经常想着《星际迷航》里的情节不会发生，想多了就梦见了……你不喜欢瓦肯人，说他们太冷冰冰缺乏生命固有的冲动，我不会把这个记到日记里。但是约翰，我的日记本里也都是些发生在宇宙间的冒险，我也有那种‘生命固有的冲动’。那里面我们去太空旅行，遇见外星人，可是有什么用？它们又不是真的，只是我在瞎想。我们迈出了这一步，依然没有解决任何问题，或许父亲说的对，我们应该先回头解决好自己的问题，再抬头望天。”  
  
哈利下巴搁在约翰肩上，双手也互相握住挂在他身上，重重叹了口气，“我最近在街上走，与我小时候记得的城市样貌完全不同。富有的人想方设法离开地球，人少了但人心惶惶，前几天珍妮特给我看她儿子寄来的信，说国家正在争夺小行星带中资源丰富的一片区域。太空这么大，但如果宇宙真的只有我们怎么办，永远这么闹下去……”  
  
约翰抱着他轻轻摇晃，安慰他，“都是真的，外星人、宇宙奇观、只在你梦里出现过的那些世界，以后我会带你去看，相信我。”  
  
“恩，你总是这么对我说。可要实现这一切是很久以后的事情了。我们老了，死了，一代又一代的年轻人也死了，直到人类走出太阳系，走出银河，你所希望的说不定也不会发生。所以，约翰，我想到了一个解脱的办法……”  
  
约翰出神地想着自己的事情，随意地应了，但突然发现哈利声音渐渐变低。他把哈利推得离自己远些仔细打量，看他闭着眼，脸色苍白，额头冒出冷汗。不详感与恶心感涌到嘴边，眼前闪过一些未来的画面。他等了一会儿，不见反应，于是他用力摇醒对方，问他：“你到底梦见了什么？！”  
  
哈利睁开眼，但视线没有聚焦在约翰脸上，而是望向无限远的深空，“鼓声。”他轻轻说，“它们回来了，它们来了，它们追来了……”  
  
约翰眼底渐渐产生了一种哈利颇为陌生的视线，不可置信地打量对方。但哈利暂时感觉不到，他觉得头昏脑涨，但是鼓声如深入水中后听见水面上的声音，模糊却响亮而有力地包裹住他。  
  
博士飘忽不定的思路不住重复着这样的想法，当初他与法师商定的安全协议中提到，鼓声重新降临表明他们并没有摆脱嗜血家族，他自己一直提心吊胆等着，终于要忍不住松一口气，不料在最后的一个月被追上了。法师一定是发现了这一点，他借用哈利的身体向他表明如果自己愿意，他可以随时恢复身份帮自己解决这个问题，博士几乎可以确定哈利是被笑声吵醒的。  
  
但更没有想到的是，法师对哈利人格的修改因为鼓声影响变得松动，他们到达之前哈利所处的绝望心态又冒了出来。他开始害怕自己会失去眼前的哈利，以及哈利所拥有的法师的身体，不论哪一个他都不愿失去。博士看着哈利重新睡着，下意识抚摸他的脸，手指划过颈部，停留在睡衣领口，然后抱着对方走回卧室，给了他一段终于无梦的睡眠。  
  
他坐在床边，小心翼翼摘下手表——他用来改变心跳声的便携装置——重重叹了口气，方缓解了一整天戴着它的胸闷。之前博士不知道哈利什么时候醒来，因此不敢离开他身边，现在才有时间去检查加固放在公寓里遮掩行踪的小玩意儿，他便如之前五个月一般拿出法师帮他准备的简易工具箱，又想到对方嘲讽自己“除了音速起子你就不会用别的了吗？”，蹑手蹑脚往公寓各处检查起来。  
  
第二天哈利醒来发现自己重新躺在床上，恍惚觉得做了一个美好的梦。他记得约翰走之前吻了自己，浑身都充满了对方的气息，不过他忘了自己之前说过什么话，随后看到饭桌上留了张纸条：  
  
 _帮你向教授请过假，明天再去。好好休息，爱你。不要再多想，星空是我们最后的希望，别放弃。——一个绿血瓦肯人_


	3. 二：哈利的奇妙思维乐园

过几天约翰出门前给他留了一个手表，要他时常戴着，说是他们研究所里的新产品，能进一步保障他的安全，“你已经很久没有做过这种梦了，我有点担心。”因此哈利虽然既不明白这东西到底有什么用，又不喜欢装饰物，依然把它套在了左手腕上。他趁查理·科恩还没回到书房，坐在等候的沙发上仔细端详着这一个物件。

相当有年代特征，哈利盯着表盘，听见其中传出的轻微齿轮转动声，如今人们已经不戴机械表，他好奇到底是什么推动了又一代复古的风潮？哈利猜测事实是约翰认为聆听真实自然的声音能让他少受鼓声影响，于是从哪里弄来了这样一个古董。不过这手表看上去很新，表面的玻璃没有划痕，一节一节的金属表带依然保有光泽，贴在手腕上不断带走血液的热量。

他看见银色金属反射出的自己模糊的脸，突然想到那位拿薄冰片划过俘虏手腕的德国医生，秒针转动的声音与他用水模拟血滴落的声音应当是一样的，总是遵循一种固有的节奏，在稳定的循环中暗示某种不可见物质的流逝。

感知时间流动对他来说似乎不是什么困难之事，但这对人类来说或许并不常见，甚至，他怀疑，这对人类根本是不可能的尝试。因此他把自己的特点藏得很好，把它变成约翰与自己的秘密。他能感觉到时间在他四周流动，也能准确地按照时间量化标准报出时间，哈利因此更加怀疑手表对他而言有什么意义。手表与科恩教授书房中充满历史的摆钟发出的声音重合，齿轮的二重奏让空气变得沉重黏滞，压在他跳动的心脏上使血液流动更为缓慢，哈利心底萌生了这样一种想法，仿佛时间即将停止，或者在他面前打了一个弯。他打了个寒颤。

这很奇怪，哈利很少有这种感觉，虽然他有些时候能模糊地感觉到时间作为一个实体会同他与约翰产生共鸣，约翰对此给出的解释是“有些人天生就有对更高维度的感知，比如梵高，‘星空’中的线条就是他所看见的不断颤动的时空。”哈利努力阻止自己因为时间扭曲带来的头疼而皱眉，他不太想对自己的雇主说明这一切，最好不要冒被扣工资的风险。

哈利的雇主，理查·科恩与他的两个孩子进行短暂问候后回到书房，他示意他坐在书桌前的扶手椅上，自己则随手翻看孩子们的作业。哈利注视着对方双手的动作微微出神，科恩是他读大学时社会学的教授，并与他父亲关系极好，他甚至怀疑自己找到这份家教工作，自己父亲与其脱不了干系。

但是自从哈利决定与约翰一起生活，他渐渐感觉事情变得有些反常，租到公寓、找到工作，一切显得过于顺利。每个人都看上去那么友善、值得信赖。有些时候他试着回想自己与父亲争吵后离家出走的场景，却发现其中藏有两套截然不同的细节。当然，唯一能确定的是他与父亲在社会发展所寄托的本质希望与按此制定的政策上一直有分歧，他也因此总是无法忍受这种分歧，于是他决定离开这个鬼地方。

对，然后事情就变得奇怪了。带好行李遇见约翰之后的细节他记不太清，原定计划是他与约翰轮流开车到航天局总部，但不知为什么他们又达成了一个共识，仍然留在了他们试图离开的地方。约翰在这件事上也同样不肯告诉他细节，回答说他也有点忘了当时发生了什么，但哈利明白他在对他隐藏一些很重要的事。约翰从来不擅于说谎，因此他非常好奇究竟是哪种情况使他明知会被发现，依然守口如瓶。

不过现在哈利不再纠结于这件事，几个月来他发现这种并非他所计划的生活，更为随性、“偏离计划”的生活也很不错。他意外地收获了新知识，有机会探索新观点，与约翰的关系也更为紧密。

科恩问哈利身体好了没有，还为前几天没有来见他道歉，他便腼腆地笑了笑，谢过他的关心并回答一切都好，随口提到约翰对他的照顾，科恩朝他了然微笑。这时候哈利心想约翰现在在做些什么呢，左手腕上手表无声的震动似乎把他们连在了一起，好像他被“手表”这一约翰的所有物标记了，这样说来他属于约翰，正如约翰的前男友在他身上留下的痕迹所揭露的，只不过他们之间的游戏远没有那么血腥。

接着他们随口聊了聊他最近为周刊写的有关“新时代下传统宗教的新外表”的一系列评论，以及新闻中出现的那些制作精良的太空移民新广告。

过了一会儿科恩把作业放到旁边，显然接下来的讨论与此无关，“听到这些我就放心了。”他颇有深意地说了一句，在信息板上给他转账结了这个月的工资，又额外从抽屉里拿出一个信封递给他，哈利一直低着头，看见伸到眼前的信封又顺着手臂注视科恩，叹了口气没有收下。对方显然没有为此感到惊讶，只是把信封放在哈利面前，伸回手用食指轻扣桌面，“你父亲前几天来找我，恰巧你不在，于是给你留了一个信封，并说之后会拜访你们的公寓。”

哈利一时不知道怎么回答，他离家出走与约翰同居的五个月间，原先的愤怒与不解淡化了许多，他确实想与父亲谈一谈。

沉默在他与科恩之间悬浮许久，直到他依科恩所言收下信封，对方开始了下一个话题：“我看了苏珊娜写的作文，很令人印象深刻。我本以为你不会向他们教导你不赞成的理念。丹尼刚才对我说希望你能多待会儿，可以教他们一些新的知识。他非常喜欢你将不同时代的事件横向比较的做法，以及你对上一个世纪的评价。你所说‘无用的高等教育’似乎也派上了一点用处？”哈利张了张嘴想要回应，但科恩不做停顿地接着说，“我觉得这提议可行，不如你每天的时间加上半小时，对你的学生们说些你觉得有趣的事，他们也可以向你提问。你说呢？”

他在科恩充满审视的微笑下先应下了这件事，但说不用急着开始，他还需要对额外时间的教授内容做些规划。随后他夸奖了苏珊娜与丹尼，又提及自己的所作所为同科恩做的相比是多么微不足道。接着他为自己辩解说他之前看法太过局限于一个角度，如今他并不认为作为教师就能因此一味地把自己的观念灌输给他的学生们，“他们应该了解不同的事实与观点，收集资料再做出自己的判断。虽然这对现在的他们来说还太难，但我们的问题终究会变成他们的问题，假以时日，受过训练的他们成就必然在你我之上。如果我不这么做，与父亲对我所做的有什么区别？”

最后他有些羞愧地别过视线，轻声总结他还有许多需要改进的地方。

“很高兴你这么想。”科恩赞赏地点点头，“在这个黑暗混乱的时代，至少我们还能寄希望于人性。”他低头思考一会儿后又问哈利，“那你之后还有什么打算？去哪里找一份真正的工作？”

“我不知道，等到了丹尼与苏珊娜不再需要我的年龄，我或许会成为编制内的教师，但是在那之前我还要增长见识，因此我想去旅行——当然，和约翰一起。”他顿了一下，我做过很多错事，我不希望再有人重蹈覆辙，哈利模糊地想着。“也有很大可能我会重新捡起科学与数学，加入航天局或者约翰的实验室。太空才是人类最初也是最终的归宿。”

科恩倚在椅背上似笑非笑地看着他，“所以你依然不肯放弃你的观点，也不想与你父亲和解？”

“理解并不总是导向赞同，教授。”哈利与科恩对视，那一瞬间他觉得自己变成了“法师”的一部分，总是充满自信，甚至有时候过分自满。轻柔的鼓声此刻是他仅有的支持，包裹住他独自跳动的心脏，哈利产生了一种想要向所有人证明他是正确的的渴望，但是这股暖流又被手表单调的齿轮声制止。于是哈利又变回了哈利·萨克逊，那个说完话后观察着科恩的反应的年轻人。

科恩了然地叹息，“不过你得记住这一点，不论你与你父亲，或者你与我，亦有可能是你与你的约翰之间观念的分歧，都是由不同角度的偏见构成的。”

哈利点点头，“您说的没错，科恩教授，我正试着理解不同看法。实在是太可惜了，直到这么晚我才明白这点。”接着他低头看了眼手表，“已经快到晚饭时间，我得回去了。明天见，教授。”

科恩最终伸出手与哈利用力握了，祝福他后亲自送他出门，丹尼在客厅吃零食，看见也朝他挥挥手，对他说“明天见”。随后哈利并没有急着回公寓而是在街上漫步，期间下了两场小雨，于是他走进超市躲雨并买了晚饭的食材。

等他推开门时约翰已经躺在沙发上迷迷糊糊地睡着了，哈利先去简单地准备晚饭，趁炖汤时去推醒了约翰。约翰半睁着眼看他，轻轻说了句“Koschei”，央求他再让自己睡一会儿。哈利吻过他的嘴唇，在等待的同时从卧室拿来日记写了起来。为了防止他受“法师”的经历影响过深，他在记录有关“法师”的梦境之外还有一本日记。但是他最近觉得自己的想法与“法师”越发接近，而梦境中“法师”的行为也与他略有重合。

他记下日期，随后写道：

“……昨天我依然梦见了‘时间大战’中的内容，不知道为什么我认为‘法师’的故事快要结束了，这个深深吸引我的角色也将彻底消失在梦境中。唯一可惜的是，梦境日志的记录不能完整诠释我以‘法师’视角经历一切的感受。当然，更为可惜的是我不能亲身去接触其中出现的外星生命，就连‘法师’本身就不是人类。大概我能享有‘法师’的故事这件事就已经足够幸运吧，但作为宇宙中渺小的一员，我依然抱有这种不切实际的梦想，想要亲自走进太空探索其他文明。

“其实最近我越发觉得这些故事不应该来自于约翰所说的‘我的奇妙思维乐园’，它们应当是一个叫做‘法师’的真实个体的记忆的一部分。这不像其他梦境，我的所有感官，甚至人类身体所不具备的感觉，都能被调用。我渐渐开始相信‘时间领主’是真实存在的，并且他们就在银河系的中央区域，是一切文明所敬仰的存在。或许他们的足迹到过地球，认为我们不够开化而不屑于与我们交流。我卑微地希望人类终有一天，也能达到他们的高度。当然，他们的社会有些地方甚至比我们的还要糟糕，可我所渴望见到的是他们的科技成就总有一天在人类身上成为现实。

“我不知道这些记忆如何流传到我的身上，但再一次，我能享有‘法师’的故事这件事就已经足够幸运。看看‘法师’所经历的一切，如果让我用虚构作品的标准来评价，它们应当有着极其宏大的叙事背景、跌宕起伏的情节、内心矛盾挣扎的主角、以及最为重要的，一段荡气回肠的爱情故事。但是我不知道‘博士’的相貌与约翰的一模一样究竟是巧合还是被我的大脑刻意改变成我所见的，我更倾向于后者，因为约翰的一切对我而言都是独一无二的。我想不出更好的语句来形容约翰的美好之处，我想‘法师’也会这么想。……”


	4. 三：原先与向来的计划

睡前两人坐在沙发里，约翰靠在哈利怀里玩弄着他的日记，一页翻过一页但他什么都没读进去。哈利则把右手搭在扶手上，食指无意识地跟着鼓点敲动。  
  
“今天科恩教授问我以后会有什么打算。”最终哈利挑起话题打破了这片沉默，“我说我以后想去旅行，继续当老师，或者去航天局——原先与向来的计划。”  
  
约翰合起日记本，抬头从哈利颈侧向上轻轻吻到嘴唇，然后笑着问他：“那我呢？”  
  
“当然和我在一起。不过如果你有什么别的计划，我也完全可以按照你的来。我不想让你有种被绑在我身边的感觉，不过你现在的实验室也没什么意思，我认为你值得更好的待遇。”  
  
约翰愣了一会儿，随后局促地“噢”了一声，开始在哈利怀中不安地扭动着，“当然，我能带你去很多地方。我指的是……我们一起可以去很多地方，比如巴萨罗那，或者南方的某些地方……我真高兴你提到这点。  
  
哈利看着他沉默几秒，从约翰手中抽出日记本放到茶几上，直视对方：“对了约翰，我还有一个问题。”  
  
“什么？”约翰问，“关于我们之后打算怎么生活吗？”  
  
哈利挑挑眉毛：“是关于Koschei的，我回来时你把我当作了他。我们很像吗？”  
  
约翰显然被这个问题吓到了，哈利清晰地看到他的瞳孔猛地收缩，对方用颤抖的声音回答，“他已经成了过去，再也不会出现了。名字不重要，他到底如何也不重要，我想我们已经就这一点达成共识。你们简直是截然不同的两个个体，他……做过很多我不赞成的事，”约翰语速加快，有些急切地试图挽回自我，“但是我选择的是你。”  
  
“没错，我很荣幸你能这么说。但我发现你最近总是在想他。你在对我隐瞒什么事？有什么我能帮忙的吗？他是不是一直缠着你而你不肯跟我讲？不要太执着，我会让你走出他的阴影的。我们都知道他是个十足的混蛋，”哈利嫌恶地皱眉，“在他身上花哪怕一秒钟也是浪费时间。”  
  
约翰握住他的手，“我会自己解决的，你不用担心。”说着他横抱起哈利，关了灯后把他带进卧室。他将哈利放在床上，“相信我。”随后约翰自己也躺进床，借着昏暗的灯光与时间领主视力找到哈利的嘴唇，用力吻了上去。  
  
哈利没有回答，任由约翰在他身上摆弄，但是对方只是发泄性地吻了一通后就拿手肘撑起身体，向下注视着自己。哈利喘着气，在床上扭了扭，双腿盘住约翰的腰。一片浓重的阴影笼罩在他的脸上，哈利看不清楚对方的神情，只好伸出被压在背后的手把约翰的T恤向上卷。  
  
他抱着约翰翻了个身，跨坐在他身上。约翰配合地伸直手臂脱了自己的衣服，叹了口气，双手又交叠枕在脑后，似笑非笑地打量着他。哈利于是也朝他微笑，弯腰快速地吻了一下对方，替他解决了剩余的衣服，又爬到约翰身上，手指伸进对方头发，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到一起。哈利从上往下地看着他，约翰屈起膝盖蹭蹭他的裤子，“你在想些什么？”  
  
“想你”，哈利双手轻轻往后拉对方的头发，迫使约翰把头向后仰，暴露出他的脖子，随后他低头吻上对方颈侧。哈利呼吸的热度让博士不由精神恍惚，对方的嘴唇在吻遍他的锁骨后反而向上移动，在他耳后浅浅地舔了一下，又含住他的耳垂。这一下让博士不安地试图转动脖子，挣脱了对方双手，看见哈利带着疑惑的目光盯着他。  
  
博士意识到自己做了什么，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地移开视线，“对，对不起……我走神了。”  
  
“又在想你前任？”哈利略带嘲讽地问他，直起身跨坐在博士身上，“如果我让你忘不了Koschei，你最好换个人试试，找一个不介意这种事的人。”  
  
博士看见哈利的表情愣了一下，“我不是这个意思，他……你们……”他出于寒冷打了个颤，仿佛下定决心地回答哈利，“你只要记住这一点，哈利，他不会再影响我了，我爱的是你，向来都是。”博士见哈利没有回应，便示好般伸手拉开对方睡袍的腰带，仔细观察对方神色。哈利瞥了他一眼，随手脱了睡袍与上衣扔到一旁，重新俯身亲吻博士。  
  
这一次他们的亲吻持续许久，唇舌交缠，直到哈利因为缺乏氧气而抬起头，分开时博士眼睛里已经聚起了一层水雾。“……哈利……”博士轻声呼唤着他的爱人，那个正抚摸他胸膛的年轻人。  
  
“为什么你总是这么冷？”哈利半是自言自语地说，手掌覆盖对方的两边乳头，“不过没关系，我会让你热起来的。”博士不明白自己是被他的话还是被他掌心传给自己的热量惊到了，不可抑制地用力抱住对方上半身，又把两人翻了个个。他分开双腿压在哈利身上，双手枕在对方脑后，凑到他耳边问他，“我可以吗？”并快速咬了下他的耳垂。  
  
哈利浑身绷紧了一瞬，然后他点点头，吐出一大口气，放松地躺在床上。  
  
于是博士像哈利方才对他所做的那样，俯身亲吻他的锁骨，舌尖轻触他的胸膛，舔吻吮咬他的一边乳粒，而手指则揉捏着另一边。直到哈利屈起一条腿倒吸了一口气，他才停下动作，侧过头贴在了哈利心脏所在的地方。哈利感到自己的心脏因此跳得飞快，震得他大脑也一起颤抖。他把一只手覆盖在博士凌乱的头发上，问他，“如果我真的有两颗心脏，你会怎么办？”  
  
这时候博士的手开始在哈利腹部游走，抬头朝他笑了笑：“我会亲吻其中的一颗，隔着你抚摸另一颗，然后交换——直到你满意为止。”  
  
哈利没有回答，因为博士的手掌覆盖了他被内裤包裹而隆起的肉包，不轻不重地按下并慢慢揉搓，同时博士直起身吻上了他，仔细品味并汲取对方的热量。两人眼神纠缠在一起，一番较量后哈利在博士的帮助下脱了自己身上最后的遮挡。  
  
这很讽刺，博士欣赏着哈利分开的双腿，法师总是很喜欢一边玩弄他一边慢慢除去他衣服，而自己则对向他展示自己的身体显得不那么热切。他会像摆脱麻烦似的快速脱掉裤子、上衣，偶尔还会留下一件衬衫松松垮垮地套在身上，袖口挽到手肘。  
  
这是他们之间乐此不疲的性游戏，穿着遮羞布的一方，失去掌控的一方。而现在，现在，博士突然想大笑着在地上翻滚，在他一句随意的询问下，法师自己打破了这个平衡。  
  
终于博士决定放过他，直起身从床头矮柜里拿出润滑剂挤在手上，又往哈利腿间倒了些，拿手指抹开。时间领主在黑暗中优秀的视力让他看见湿润皮肤上反射出的光泽，博士试探性地用食指在哈利穴口打圈，不时浅浅地戳弄。然后他没入了第一个指节，第二个，直到整根手指都伸了进去。  
  
对方试图收缩穴口处的肌肉，博士感受食指受到的压迫，哈利体腔内的温暖，不断用它重复着拉出-插入-在体内弯曲的动作。接着他伸进了中指，哈利发出一声呜咽，博士抬头看见他用手臂遮住眼睛，决定模仿法师以前的动作，在进出哈利的同时试图张开并旋转他的两根手指。直到哈利倒吸一口气，又抓住了他的头发，博士才伸进了第三根手指继续扩张。  
  
过了一会儿博士才把手指抽出，把哈利翻个身，让他跪趴在床上，扶着自己已经变硬的阴茎随意捋了几下，分开哈利的臀瓣就进入了他的身体。哈利几乎在那一瞬间就绷紧全身，博士一手伸到哈利胸前抚摸玩弄他的乳头，另一手安慰性地抚摸他的臀部。因此哈利又叫了一声，手指抓紧床单，博士完全地进入他后等哈利适应了才开始动作。  
  
哈利随着他也前后晃动，支撑体重的手肘与膝盖时不时动一下，博士看不清他的表情，肉体碰撞发出的声音单调地悬在空气里。博士因此伸出一只手移动到哈利身体下方，握住了他的阴茎，快速且富有技巧地捋起来，哈利突然笑了一声，但很快被他自己的呻吟声带过，淹没在博士的耳朵里。  
  
这样过了有一会儿，哈利释放的时候博士清晰地感觉到他被包裹的紧窒感，他加快了进出的速度，令人晕眩的快感一点点叠加在大脑里，很快就要冲破屏障——  
  
最后博士考虑到了哈利的种族，没有射在他体内，然后抱住他重新躺回床上。  
  
哈利翻身躺到了博士身边的位置。  
  
带着呼吸声的寂静中哈利盯着天花板说：“我知道我无法替代你的前任，你也不会把我当成他的替代品，约翰，但我至少希望你能留一点时间给我。让我帮你走出他带给你的伤害。可以么，约翰？”  
  
博士没有回应他，于是哈利继续说道，“Koschei对你很重要，我不能也不可能忽视他的存在。我没有要求你彻底忘记他，你也不需要这么做，约翰，我不知道你对他到底抱有怎么样的情感，我不在乎。但我知道并确信假如现在我们同时出现在你面前，你会选我而不是他，这让我很高兴。如果你认同这一点，那么我不希望再出现你被过去所困扰而独自挣扎的情况，我希望你能想起我，能与我解释困扰你的事情。这能让你好受些，让我也好受些。”过一会儿他又突然补了句，“如果哪天你觉得我并不适合你，希望他不会介意Koschei与我的存在，并能真正帮助你走出阴影。”  
  
博士沉默很久，直到哈利朝他转过头来问，“你怎么想？”  
  
他叹了口气，伸手把哈利揽进怀里，手背上法师之前用小刀留下的伤痕隐隐作痛，“我明白了，可有些事情我不能和你讲，以后你会明白的。”  
  
哈利低头吻了吻他左侧心脏所在的位置，“我知道，但我相信你。”


	5. 四：人类存活的第一点

“你有没有想过这一点，”科恩教授今天罕见地在家，走到正在准备上课资料的哈利身后问他，“如果人类突破了医学界限，不仅可以活很久，还可以以不同身份活很多次，世界会变得怎么样？”  
  
哈利咽下了跳到他嘴边指向时间领主的回应，“但每个人，即使能体验不同的生活，在那么多经历过后，依然是他自己。世界并不会有什么改变，人们花同样多比例的时间做事，只是节奏变慢了。是这样的吗，我想的与您想的类似吗，教授？”  
  
那种感觉又来了，哈利觉得自己大脑在嗡嗡作响，一股不可见的冰冷揪住他的肠子，尖锐的牙齿正抵上他手腕上跳动的脉搏，血液汩汩流动的声音，有人在他耳边低语……哈利深吸一口气，等待对方的回应。  
  
科恩把一只手放在哈利背上，“那么在你看来，人类会不会进一步渴求更多的时间呢？这样他们可以用同样的速度做更多事，站在更高的角度观察世界，拥有更多青春供他们挥霍，探索远超出他们想象的领域。解决基因中残留的桎梏究竟是好是坏？”  
  
哈利不明白对方为什么会这么说，他听起来正处于完全旁观的立场评价他的种族，科恩教授一般不会这么说，他会执着于更小更细节的事，有那么点理想主义——不是什么坏事，在这个黑暗的时代给他与所有与他接触的人注入希望之光——而不是现在这样，突然提起过于遥远的将来。他也感觉到了对方放在自己背上并正不断向脖子移动的手，浑身打了个颤，站起身面对科恩教授，暂时摆脱了对方掌控。  
  
他对教授露出困惑的表情，想要观察出导致他性情变化的原因，如果他最近受了什么打击，他一定能找出来。但是教授朝他微笑，一个标准的令人放心的微笑，然后飞快地继续说，“你觉得人类不可能走到那一步？那让我们来假设一个外星种族——”  
  
时间领主。哈利想，这个词又一次毫无缘由地蹦到脑内，他确信自己没有对除了约翰的任何人透露过他的梦境，可是为什么他的另一重“身份”和科恩教授描述的（事实是科恩所说的外星种族尚未被描述，但哈利已经产生了预感，他在脑内排演着这则未来，前方迷雾重重。时间在他面前一定是打了个结，自我缠绕。僵硬又弯曲的线状时间不堪重压，摇晃着掉下碎屑，露出它原本的样貌，这与他原本所见的似乎——）如此相像？  
  
“这个种族拥有漫长的生命，他们中最伟大的发明出一种欺骗死亡的方法，他们创造出新的身体来容纳意识，直到用尽政府制定的身体配给。他们永久地保存意识，他们拥有无限生命。对于这一种族，我们又能说些什么？他们想必做尽一切可做的事，然后无所事事地浪费能量。”  
  
不，哈利对自己说，科恩教授的设想与他所经历的截然不同。法师不是这样的，法师所厌恶的时间领主社会不是这样的，他应该在指一个与时间领主完全无关的种族，碰巧两者有相似点。只是他所见的，正慢慢扭曲的时间不赞同他，不断用越来越强的鼓声冲刷他的耳朵，想把他拉回正确的道路。过去错了，他正经历的现在也错了，未来或许反而会回到它本应发生的事件上。  
  
哈利抱着侥幸的心态回应科恩教授，“但是您说的外星种族，根据您的描述，我认为他们认知中的‘死亡’与您说他们所欺骗的‘死亡’并不会指向同一个概念。他们对时间与生命，及生命的使用方法也应当与我们的截然不同。”  
  
科恩皱起眉毛，抬起手放在哈利左肩上，“年轻人，”他拉近了两人的距离，掌心的热度隔着衬衫传到哈利的皮肤上，和它带来的压力一起，让哈利重新打量起眼前他所熟悉的教授，“你的生活刚刚开始，你会以为未来还有很多，确实，对你而言，你有无尽的时间供你选择。而我不同，我已年老，我彻底消失在这个世界上的时刻不断提醒我它的存在，我不想，没有人想，让这些发生。你暂时理解不了我，或许你永远都理解不了我，那让我们这样想，如果你是我设想的外星种族的一员……”  
  
哈利在科恩的手移到他颈侧，甚至试图测量他的脉搏时屏住了呼吸，他看见时间——听见鼓声，震耳欲聋——柔软的时间，他生命的源泉，然后鼓声告诉他，他应当眨眨眼睛。他确实这么做了，低头看了科恩教授的手，然后看进对方眼睛，甚至都没有发现自己在微微颤抖。  
  
科恩不再说话，半信半疑地瞥了眼自己放在哈利颈动脉的手指，思索一会儿后用力在空气中嗅了嗅，然后重新接上之前的话，“如果你属于那个外星种族，你会出于怜悯，把本来就用不到的无限时间中微不足道的一点分给陷入绝望中的我吗？你能拯救一个濒死的灵魂，一件举世无双的壮举！”  
  
哈利害怕地后退一步，鼓声挣破阻挡它的屏障敲打到了他的眼前，他挣扎着回应科恩：“可是您不能摆脱死亡的未来，您明知这一点，为什么还要问我呢？人类存活的第一点难道不是接受必死的结局吗？”  
  
科恩教授的表情突然变得很僵硬，然后转为怒火，他极力想要压制它，哈利在头痛的间隙认为这极其好笑，便不受控制地微笑起来，但是梦境中无声的黑暗快速吞噬了他，他还未拼完整他思想碎片就感到一阵晕眩。在哈利彻底陷入黑暗前，他挣扎着掏出信息板让约翰来接他回家，而忽视了科恩盯着他手中物品饶有兴趣的眼神。  
  
黑暗中哈利听见一个声音不断地对自己说话，但是声音断断续续，是因为他与声音之间的连接并不稳定吗？他问自己，这片黑暗又如何作为媒介让声音与自己沟通？他听不清也听不明白声音在说些什么，声音不断安慰他，减缓了大脑的胀痛，太阳穴—眉毛之间—太阳穴—脑后—头顶—……鼓声在这些地方游走，哈利费神地想要挣开捂住他嘴的手。  
  
接着他终于睁开眼，发现自己回到了加里弗雷。他站在一个位于加里弗雷首都高处的房间里，这个房间视野极好，从大块的落地窗可以看到橘红色的加里弗雷。哈利有些怀念这幅景色，首都的紧凑与繁忙同首都之外的荒凉形成强烈反差，他看见远处山脉裸露的岩石，反而感到温暖。有人在敲门，他便走过去开门，没有听清他们对他的称呼。  
  
两个卫兵把博士押送到他面前，向他行礼后就走出房间关上门。博士倚在墙上看着他，不是长得与约翰一样的博士，他从没见过这位，但他不经意间露出的小动作让哈利确信他是博士。这个博士看上去更加年老，眼里充满疲惫的怒火，很短的白发竖在头顶，胡子遮住了下垂的嘴角，穿着一件很旧的皮外套，双手插在口袋里。  
  
“我没想到会是你。”对方的声音低沉并沙哑，“我该怎么称呼你？总统阁下？将军？战争之王？……法师？”  
  
自己的回应从遥远的意识传到嘴边，“我又应该怎么叫你，博士？”哈利发现他无法控制自己的身体，只能感受到自己抬手摸了摸下巴，朝对方微笑，然后走到会议桌主位坐下，向博士指了自己对面的椅子。  
  
对方眼里的火焰跳了一下，反而大步走到自己旁边，自己抬头与他对视，对方仔细地打量自己，深呼吸几次，随后尝试用轻松又嘲讽的语气扯开话题，“我不喜欢你的胡子，没人喜欢，你没必要每次重生都保留它。”  
  
自己，法师，撑着头笑着看他，哈利则不断在法师的记忆中寻找与眼下场景相关的片段，但一无所获，似乎他重新回到加里弗雷的记忆被“法师”刻意抹去。加里弗雷此时发生了什么？为什么他与博士都决定回到加里弗雷？但他的处境看上去相比博士并不差，哈利瞥见自己穿着花纹繁复的时间领主的袍子，对这一切更加疑惑。  
  
博士等了一会儿重新开口，“这场战争错了，从一开始就是错的，我们必须想办法结束它。你肯定知道这点，与其纠正这个错误，为什么还要执着于我们之间的私人恩怨？我们应该放下成见，一起合作，像以前……”  
  
自己突然出声打断了博士越发急促的发言，“我们？博士，你看，加里弗雷把它自己交给了我，我做加里弗雷民众需要我做的任何事。或许你还不知道这点，他们认为，打立克也这么认为，我们的盟友与敌人都这么认为，只要控制住你，一切问题都很好解决。我确实在想纠正这个错误，所有参战方都在寻找你，你该庆幸是我先找到了你，不是拉萨隆，更不是什么非时间领主种族。”  
  
“那你找到了我，很好，恭喜你，接下来你打算怎么办？你要把我交给谁？当他们折磨我时你会站在一旁看着吗？你会拍手大笑？你会亲自对我行刑吗？”博士逼问他，似乎认为他在无理取闹，坚信自己能改善眼前的处境，他显然与哈利一样处于震惊中，无法接受法师的说辞。  
  
法师的头撑在手背上，半趴在桌上懒懒地回答博士，“如果没有你一开始在斯卡罗星上的行为，时间大战根本不会发生。 _你肯定知道这点_ ，我以为你会有身为罪魁祸首的觉悟。”  
  
“你也相信这套拉萨隆编出的谎言？时间领主明知这一切会发生，把我推出去做替罪羊！他们打算借这场战争打破自身的限制……你如今是总统，你肯定知道拉萨隆在盘算着什么！”博士还在做最后的努力，哈利看了眼脑海中站在自己身后的“法师”，用询问的眼神看了他一眼，对方从博士身上收回视线，示意他继续看下去。  
  
你看到了什么？对方走到他身边问他，看懂了吗？哈利意识到这是之前想要与他说话的声音，一时想不出怎么回答，决定还是专注于眼前发生的事件。  
  
法师便这样回答他：“对我来说没什么区别，时间领主，因为博士严重违反了时间法则，不得不替博士付出代价。你不是想找到结束战争的方法吗？你就是结束战争的方法。在这点上我们可以达成共识，我认为这已经可以满足你了。”  
  
博士不可置信地看着法师，哈利却注意到对方眼里的火焰终于开始热烈地跳动起来，生机重新回到博士身上，他用力地呼吸，手抓住自己的椅背，指节泛白。他想找出说服自己的方法，但哈利一瞬间就明白了他不会找到。以他对博士的了解，他坚信博士最后会逃离法师，然后成功按他所想的方式结束一切。  
  
法师最后盯着博士看了一会儿，站起身，门外的守卫收到他的命令正敲门准备进入房间带走博士。哈利看着博士的视线跟随着他，发现自己抬手固定住对方的头，吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后凑到他耳边轻轻说，“我们会再见面的，不要让我等太久。”  
  
“天哪哈利你终于醒了！看上去脸色好了很多，约翰把你抱回来时我都吓到了！”珍妮特快步走到他身边，给他递了杯水。  
  
“约翰呢？”他问。  
  
“他出去说有点事，马上就回来。你打算再躺一会儿吗？还是爬起来？”珍妮特站在床边替他拍了拍枕头。  
  
“谢谢你，珍妮特，我并没有什么大问题。我想我还是起床等约翰回来吧，但是我一个人待着有些害怕，你能留到约翰回来吗？”哈利问她，隐隐担心自己独自留在公寓里，鼓声与头痛会愈演愈烈。珍妮特立刻答应了哈利的请求，说她去泡茶，便转身离开房间。哈利重重叹口气，翻身下了床。


	6. 五：恐惧与熟悉

哈利与房东在客厅里默默地喝茶吃点心，他感觉到对方关切的视线不时停留在他身上，但他并不想与人讨论他的病症，他们会试图解释发生在他身上的现象，提出相当具有局限性的建议，更多时候只是想发泄他们即生即灭的同情心。可是珍妮特最后还是开口了，她跟他提起自己在新闻上看见过他的照片，哈利诧异地抬头看她。  
  
珍妮特一边回忆一边对他说，“你父亲是市长？”哈利点点头，她继续说，“我忘了那个新闻是什么，但他看起来很难过，报纸报导过这件事，或许你可以找找。”  
  
哈利正想接着讨论下去，约翰打开门回到公寓，两人不约而同地结束了对话。博士见哈利没有事后松了口气，他向珍妮特表达谢意，看到哈利对他露出了安慰的笑容。房东太太临走前热情地邀请他们晚上下楼品尝她新做的蛋糕，并说她的儿子很快就会放圣诞假拜访，她问他们有什么假期打算，博士尴尬地笑了笑，回答他们或许会去旅游之类的话。  
  
他们目送珍妮特离去，然后约翰一下坐进沙发，“发生了什么？”他盘腿抱着靠枕拧着眉毛问他，“明明你已经快好了，鼓声也渐渐消失，怎么今天又出现了？是不是你在科恩家看到了什么？”  
  
“今天教授的表现非常奇怪，”哈利揉揉眼睛，“我有点担心他，他跟我说了些人类打破生理限制获得永生的事，不知道他在打算什么。他还描述了一个与时间领主非常像的种族，问我如果我是他们的一员，我会不会乐于把他们的生命分享给他。他想要测量我的脉搏，很奇怪，好像我的脉搏并不是他所想的那样。我从来没有见他对别人做过类似的事。”  
  
约翰把怀里的靠枕又抱紧些，“还有呢？你并没有把法师的事告诉过他吧？”  
  
“没有，”哈利皱起眉头，“有可能那只是一个巧合，时间领主的一些特点与人们努力想要实现的梦想太像了，教授想象出有这些特点的种族也不无道理。毕竟如果真的有时间领主，那一定会有更多的外星种族，而我们一定已经发现了其中一些，而不是现在这样，在茫茫太空里大喊而无人回应。”  
  
哈利说罢叹了口气，决心不再纠结这个问题，“还有，前几天教授对我说我爸打算来看我，你觉得什么时候合适？我认为你应该见见他，总有办法能消除你们对彼此的偏见。”  
  
他掏出信息板，带着询问的眼神看着约翰，对方深吸一口气，似乎在挣扎出一个回答，然后他说，“不……我还没做好准备，最近实验室有些忙，但是总有一天我与你父亲会碰面的，不是这次……”他重重吐出一口气，声音突然变轻许多，“……不是这次。”  
  
“好吧，”哈利瞥了眼约翰纠结在一起的手指，“他不吃人，只是……有些关心我。”  
  
博士点点头，扔下靠枕去厨房。哈利看着他的背影，决定不告诉他自己昏迷时做的梦，既然对方没有问，他也应该保留一些自己的秘密。  
  
哈利和约翰当晚便决定哈利目前的精神状况并不稳定，在家休息才是更好的选择，毕竟上次科恩的举动着实与平常不同，而哈利脑内的鼓声近来又有加重的趋势。约翰坚持直到他们弄明白到底发生了什么，哈利都不必再继续当前的家教工作。  
  
哈利对此似乎挺满意，他觉得这样一来他就能有更多时间做自己的事情，比如整理他那些有关“法师”的日记，反思最近发生的许多事，他还可以做各种食物给约翰，去陪房东太太聊天，享受生活（一件“法师”不太赞同的事）……因此他向科恩请了假，出乎两人意料的是对方提出可以让约翰来代他上课，“你也这么觉得，哈利，”他说，“孩子们的教育刻不容缓分秒必争。我相信以约翰的学识，或许能给苏珊和丹尼提供新的思路。”  
  
虽然最后他们还是以约翰工作很忙这一点回绝了科恩的提议，但约翰看上去有些心动，几天之后吃早饭时又对哈利说科恩的提议他们应该再想想，哈利瞥了他一眼，问他为什么。  
  
约翰有些烦躁地皱下眉毛，但立刻又恢复了原本的表情，“我想近距离接触科恩一家能让我弄明白为什么你会突然在他们家发病，两周前你突然睡了很久，或许这两件事之间有关系。”  
  
“为什么？”哈利继续问，双手捧着牛奶靠在椅背上，“不去并不会有什么关系，科恩和你又不是很熟，更何况他家和你的实验室在反方向，我希望你能早回来，我想和你多呆些时间。”  
  
“……我真的很想弄明白，哈利，你最近的状况让我很紧张，”约翰收拾了餐具起身放进洗碗机，“而且也花不了多少时间，我周末不会再加班了，这样我们在一起的时间差不多。”  
  
哈利打量着对方的弯腰关上洗碗机门的背影，“可是如果你觉得这两件事之间有联系，我不去科恩那儿不就把联系打破了吗。是什么别的原因，约翰？”他带了点指责的语气问对方，又恳求道，“是不是钱不够，我可以再去找份工作的，反正原本这份工作就和我爸脱不了干系。之前我在附近的学校问过，虽然工资肯定不比这份，但更稳定，比家教也更有意义。我不想像几个月前那样闲在家里，这让我觉得自己很无用，不仅对你，也对这个社会。”  
  
约翰直起身的动作滞了一瞬，他走到哈利身边，低头看着他，“钱不够我们还可以向你父亲借，你知道这不是问题。”  
  
“那是什么？”哈利抬头注视约翰，把牛奶放在桌上后站了起来，“约翰，”他说，“你应该跟我说实话。”  
  
“现在还不是时候，”他眼神躲闪几下后说，“但我希望你能待在家里，我不想再上班到一半突然收到关于你身体状况的消息，在这里珍妮特能照顾你。求求你，哈利，别让我担心了。”他伸手抱紧哈利，却被对方挣开。  
  
哈利往后退了步，“我拖累了你？是这样吗？”他的声音夹杂着不可置信的颤抖，“是这样吗？”  
  
对方盯着玻璃杯杯壁上残留的牛奶，没有回答，直到闹钟突兀地打破了这片沉默。  
  
“我得走了。”博士于是找到借口离开，匆匆抓过搭在椅背上的外套，随意穿上后又看了哈利一眼，他想凑上去吻别对方，但对方看向他放在椅背上的手根本没有抬头，于是他接着说，“你在家好好休息，有事别忘打我电话……或者去找珍妮特，她一直都会在，不像我……”  
  
哈利立刻打断了约翰即将开始的长篇大论，“我知道了。”他生硬地回应着，“路上小心，”绕过约翰去拉开门后就一声不吭地走回书房。  
  
博士在他背后无声地皱眉，下意识摸了摸安置在大衣内侧隐蔽口袋的怀表，带上门离开了。  
  
他还能说什么呢，博士在路上问自己，离六个月的期限越来越近，他后来又去塔迪斯里查了科恩一家身上四处飘散的大量时间能量的来源，便几乎能肯定他们就是追来的嗜血家族。不得不承认，在生命的最后两周才找到自己的和法师，博士认为嗜血家族热爱生命的精神值得敬佩，但他们根本不配成为时间领主的对手。  
  
  
他们的表现甚至让博士心里献给法师的那部分隐隐有些失望，在那么长时间的追逐无果后，嗜血家族居然没有想出更疯狂的方法。比如他们可以拿人类的存亡来威胁自己，或者在时空网上炸几个洞，而不是现在这样：摸清他们所在地，试图把他们分开而逐个击破，并打算用变成人类的法师作饵。博士在科恩家识破这个计划的瞬间几乎想打开怀表，然后他们可以一起打败嗜血家族。  
  
  
但是，话说回来，博士又想了想为什么嗜血家族会这么做，要么是他们没有足够资源保证更伟大的计划能成功实施，要么便是他们确实太蠢，没有想要去深入了解自己的对手。博士承认自己一旦碰到人类安危问题就无法彻底执行时间领主的义务，碰到法师的问题也会挣扎一会儿，但对后者他充满信心。  
  
嗜血家族在他们存亡的紧要关头或许做过些研究，知道博士与法师是怎么样的性格，但他们犯了一个错误，认为变色龙线圈会在植入虚假记忆的同时彻底改变性格特征与思维模式，可是时间领主又怎么会在这种事上为自己留下隐患？日后变回自己时拥有两套记忆会增加可能的危险，这远比被认出的危险要大。  
  
博士可以从哈利生活的每一个细节里看出法师拥有的所有优点，比如他做噩梦惊醒后安慰自己时会握住自己的手，且手指会下意识在自己手背上打转。哈利与法师一样优秀，仅仅是人类对情感的诉求填补了他漫长生活造就的极端的一面。哈利能用全新的眼光打量自己与法师早已厌烦不已的世界，他会喜欢《星际迷航》，而自己与法师则只能看天线宝宝。  
  
差别远不止这些，不过博士认为，并觉得法师也会赞同的一点是，哈利相信“希望”的存在。虽然这多半只是还原了法师性格中原本就有的部分，但他们会选中哈利的性格模板也是因为哈罗德·萨克逊有着如此品质。这个年轻的人类小伙子，尚未见过人性真正的黑暗，即使见到了也没有被击倒，坚定地认为他可以改变现状。  
  
他的精神力量在人群中脱颖而出，等法师选定他，把他的意识连进塔迪斯时爆发的能量让法师自己也有点惊讶，甚至最后法师使用变色龙线圈时也没有出现任何不良反应。这是他们第一次使用这项技术，甚至为了让避难之处更隐蔽，他们还在其改变生物特征并植入记忆的基础上改进了很多，让两个独立意识融合变得可能。也不是没有隐患，但他们都想试试新事物，也就无所谓了。  
  
博士与如此得来的哈利相处已有近半年，他发现自己很久没有过得如此轻松，不是因为法师不在他身边，而是因为……一些别的原因。  
  
至于这些别的原因是什么，博士也暂时说不上来，他每每想起哈利的眼神，就会觉得很害怕。透过那双眼睛，他仿佛能看见法师用同样的表情审视自己，加上他那似乎隐隐翘起的嘴角，就像法师正在嘲讽自己不切实际的想法。只有当哈利蜷作一团缩在沙发上时，他才能找到些不属于法师的影子，比如那些年轻人惯有的在对未来充满恐惧的同时又抱有无限信心，比如那些恋人们赐予对方的盲目信任与勇气，比如有如熊熊烈火燃烧的加里弗雷的红草地和在其上奔跑的身影。  
  
哈利让博士感到异常熟悉，长相——他与法师朝夕相处了一段时间，对他的面貌与精神波动都了如指掌——不，不是长相，而是他说话的语气、看人的神态、眼底闪的光，无一不向他提醒着记忆中的Koschei的存在。  
  
可是这些恐惧与熟悉又能说明什么问题呢，博士想，他能忍受长达六个月的无趣人类生活并不是因为结合了现在与过去的法师所有优点的哈罗德·萨克逊是一个多么好的室友，而是因为他能用自己的方法打败嗜血家族，让法师归来后亲口承认自己的失误。


	7. 六：劣质替代品

哈利抱着食材回来时便在楼下看到这样一幅场景：他的父亲与房东太太面对面坐在沙发上默默喝茶，听见他进门，他们便都转头看向他。他的父亲感谢了珍妮特的招待后就起身走到哈利面前，哈利与他对视数秒，不可避免地想到之前珍妮特对他提起过的神秘新闻。他也对此隐约有些印象，只是那段记忆里的观察者并不是他，因为那份报导的主人公不仅仅是他父亲，还有他，还有约翰。  
  
哈利带着他父亲上楼，开门时请后者帮忙抱住他的纸袋，他父亲低头往里看了一眼，嘲讽道，“你什么时候开始学会做饭了？”  
  
他没有回答，接过袋子去厨房放完东西后返回客厅，相当有礼貌地问客人需要喝点什么，客人听闻意外地看了他一眼，笑着摇摇头回答：“不用，我马上就走。”  
  
“当然了，”哈利点点头，“您是客人。”他示意对方坐在沙发上，给自己倒了一杯水后坐在他对面，“如果我没有记错，科恩教授告诉我您会来，但我还没与您确认时间。”他扫了一眼信息板，又抬头看向他的父亲，后者翘着二郎腿，双手交叠放在膝上，也正饶有兴致地看着他。  
  
“是的，我从他那里偶然听闻你的动向，不免觉得有些惋惜。”他父亲说。  
  
“惋惜？”哈利隔着一张小茶几细细打量他的父亲，他们长得不算很像，眼睛尤其如此，他的眼睛细长而眼角微微下垂，约翰很喜欢在自己闭眼时亲吻它们，说他看起来像总是眯着眼打算毁灭地球的坏人。他对此嗤之以鼻，反而以为这样的眼神会让他显得更为弱势，但他的父亲眼神更有力、充满压迫感，不得不与他对视时哈利总是害怕对方已经看穿了自己的想法。  
  
不过约翰说他的眼神更为吓人，“你看上去越无辜，伤害就越大。谁知道你在想些什么呢……”有一次他在昏昏欲睡时听见对方抱着自己小声说，“还是说你在默默盘算着你的复仇大计，毕竟就算我帮你解决了这些你也不会高兴，你本来就不想跟我走……你说如果当时跟他们一起回去你肯定能混得更好，你拿这种借口让我心怀愧疚，对你言听计从百依百顺……可明明我离不开你，你也离不开我……”  
  
想到这里哈利不由打了个冷战，他不知道约翰所指的“复仇大计”是什么，因此他收回思绪重新望进自己父亲的眼睛。比起对方，他长得更像他早已去世的母亲，哈利不由开始猜测今天他与父亲的对话会不会涉及她，只是他对她的印象只剩下挂在墙上的几张照片，以及以前去仓库翻找工具时所看见的那些保存极好的旧衣物。  
  
“先前我和你的房东谢灵顿太太聊天，她说你最近又病了，她还跟我说你们刚搬来时你病了很久，也没见医生上门，问我知不知道你得的是什么病，怪我没有照顾好你。”他父亲并没有直接回答他的问题，“听起来你那莫名其妙的病又变重了，你说我该怎么回答？你们有没有考虑过这是你们任性离家出走导致的？”  
  
“当初是您赶我走的，”哈利冷笑一声，“现在又要我回来？是不是我在路上走被记者撞见了？我们可以走得更远的，不过是您一句话的事。”  
  
对方从外套内侧口袋里掏出一个信封扔到茶几上，“但你们也没走多远，是等着我把你们叫回去么？”他朝哈利抬头示意他打开它。  
哈利放下杯子，从信封里倒出了一串钥匙，上面挂了个瓦肯问好手势的金属挂件。这是他自己曾经的钥匙，当初走的时候他把它扔在了桌上。他正看着这串钥匙出神，又听见他父亲冷漠的声音说，“我看你现在病好得也差不多了，前几天听科恩说你在他们家直接昏了过去我是吓了一跳，看起来约翰起的作用没你说的那样好。”  
  
他等了一会儿，看着哈利把钥匙放回信封，仔细叠好重新看他后才继续说，“你不在的快半年里我一直在想该怎么处理你们和我的事情，只是上礼拜科恩跟我说你在他们家昏倒的前一晚我做了个梦，梦见我派人追你们，快追上时你们慌不择路，开车翻下桥，事后我们却怎么也没捞到尸体。这梦太真了，你给我下安眠药后怎么把约翰放进门，趁我睡着时拎行李开车跑走的细节我都看得一清二楚。我觉得这是未来给我的警告，我不再追着你们是不是会更好？”  
  
哈利皱了皱眉，“我一直不明白，我们之间明明有更多更大的分歧，您为什么偏偏不能接受他呢？”  
  
他父亲愣了一会儿，从口袋里掏出手机扫了两眼，抬头时表情有点疑惑，但很快他回答他，“我觉得他有点怪，不过你既然喜欢我也管不了。”见哈利没有对他这个笼统的答案做出反应，他又看了看手表说，“我得走了，不如这样，你自己选，你要么甩了他回来，要么你选择继续和他在一起，钥匙留给你，下周四前你要是不回来我就把锁换了。”  
  
“父亲！”哈利喊了声。  
  
“你们钱还够用？”对方丝毫没有被打动，反而掏出手机往他账户里转钱，“我之前托科恩又给了你些，只是你做家教能有什么出路呢？就连现在这份所谓工作也是科恩看你可怜才找上你，教一两个将来做学问的孩子做什么？我当然知道你整天看《星际迷航》有了不切实际的理想，或许你是对的，但你也明白，只有我能给你提供比你现在更多的资源，这样你去实现那些理想也将更为容易。”  
  
哈利把装着钥匙的信封推到对方面前打断了他的话，“我和约翰会在那之前离开这座城市，”他闭上眼深吸一口气，下定决心颤抖着说，“留着你的资源，我们不差这些。”他起身走到餐桌前拿起手机把对方转给自己的钱又转了回去，又从自己挂在椅背上的外套口袋里翻出装钱的信封还给对方，“需要我再还抚养费么？我可以打欠条。”  
  
他父亲挑了挑眉毛，并没有表现得特别生气，只是收回了两个信封，站起来走到门口，“不用了，那是我应尽的义务。”他自顾自打开门后深深看了眼站在沙发旁的哈利，“祝你们好运，保重。”  
  
哈利目送对方关上门离开，接着从鞋柜上拿起自己现在的钥匙看了看，上面挂了与原先一样的瓦肯问好手势挂件，只是这个半年前才买，几乎不见磨损痕迹，但不知为什么他就是觉得它已经存在了很久，甚至比“瓦肯星”的出现时间都要久。虽然哈利早已过了相信绿血瓦肯人真正存在的年纪，对社会上那些热衷于把“瓦肯人”的意识形态化为现实的群体也嗤之以鼻，但他还是固执地决定仍然允许这个颇具宗教渊源手势出现在他的生活中。  
  
他用拇指仔细地抚摸那只金属小手的轮廓，坚硬熟悉的触感让他重拾先前拒绝自己父亲的勇气，在那一瞬间仿佛“法师”的另一重记忆从未出现过，他只是以“哈罗德·萨克逊”的身份站在对方面前，接受他的质疑，并给出自己的反击。他有些忘了关于“法师”的记忆是从什么时候钻进他的脑海，是在遇见约翰以前还是以后？那些同时属于自己与“法师”的梦境日志是在他向约翰透露这个秘密后，对方鼓励他写的。  
  
他还想再回忆自己脑海中鼓声的出现时间，只是更早的记忆已经变得模糊，有什么存在正阻止自己往下深究。  
  
哈利突然发现手中的挂件到现在还没被捂热，甚至比拿起它时摸上去更冷，他低头看了看，却失手把钥匙串掉在了地上。他有些头晕，一根棒槌正按鼓声的节奏狠狠敲打他的太阳穴，呕吐欲填满了他并不存在的另一套器官，他眨了眨眼。哈利正想弯腰捡起钥匙串，不经意间又看到约翰送给他的手表：  
  
 _时间快到了，_ 一个不属于他的想法毫不意外地冒了出来， _你得帮他做出正确的选择。_  
  
他意识到这句话是“法师”说的，也知道对方所指的“他”是约翰，不由心生疑惑，约翰在瞒着他做什么？有人在试图加固时空网上即将破碎的时空节点，只是缺乏必要的材料，想用临时找的替代品匆匆粘合了事。虽然有用，但……表盘上的指针逆时针疯狂转动，这人找来的替代品散发出恶臭，让他对时空网的灵敏度大大下降，这种胶水滴到他的手上，他无法再张开他的手指，也无法甩走这些干不了的劣质替代品。  
  
现在差不多是约翰下班回家的时间，只有这一点哈利可以确定，一等他听见门重新被打开的声音，他就两眼一黑便要倒在地上。 _博士，_ 他想， _约翰。_ 他们自然不是同一个身份，就像他和法师是完全不同的个体，因为一些谁都无法控制的原因，短暂地重合在一起。  
  
博士自然是立刻冲上来接住了他，见他眉头紧皱先是大声叫了几次他的名字，哈利却除了神情放松一点反应都没有，只好试探般小声喊了“法师”，看到对方在昏迷中嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，松了一口气，看来哈利这一次犯病并不是嗜血家族的小把戏，而只是法师对他的另一次提醒。这几天他都翘了班偷偷溜回塔迪斯，除了与塔迪斯完善了法师留下的反击计划，还把它变得相对更适宜人类居住。  
  
这和以前留宿地球伴侣不一样，博士坐在塔迪斯里想了很久，并最后决定把选择权留给哈利。这至少曾经是一个独立的人格，他值得这个机会，经过这六个月说不定他会有些改变，博士这样绝望地想着。如果他的求生欲因此占了上风，毫无疑问他就会处理掉怀表这个打破屏障的唯一开关，但哈利肯定会在一切结束后知道自己的真实身份，以后甚至还会在不经意间发展出法师原本的性格特质。除了这是一具人类的身体，一切又会回到起点，甚至更糟。  
  
哈利睁眼意识到自己躺在沙发上，头枕着约翰大腿，又看见对方正低头看着他，“我父亲今天来拜访我了，还好你不在。”他安慰地朝对方笑笑，给了他一个今天自己突然晕倒的理由，约翰空出一只手摸了摸他的脸，“他要我甩了你，但我不会这样做，所以他不会再管我们了，从今天起真的只剩下我们两个。”  
  
他有种预感，自己的命运将在下周四前迎来最后的结局，他们不管怎样都会离开这里，因此他没有再讲他擅自与父亲谈成的条件。  
  
“没关系。”约翰说，“这半年来也是只有我们，他不会等到你再回去找他的那一天。”  
  
可是他能怎么办呢？塔迪斯意识到他打算做什么后拐弯抹角地警告了他，甚至根据他之前与法师共同编写的安全协议，直接跳到最紧急的等级，不顾后果地送来哈利的父亲提醒自己最后期限。但他明白这将是唯一的机会。  
  
哈利又想到了他回家前遇到的一件事，清了清嗓子继续说，“我今天碰到麦克，我以前的室友，谁知道他现在已经快要评上教授了，当时我们都觉得他不会走学术道路……不过他见到我看上去很惊喜，他以为我们早已经离开了这座城市。我觉得挺奇怪，当时我们打算走的时候没有透露计划，最后留在这里也没跟以前的朋友说，为什么所有人都好像知道这件事呢？”  
  
博士愣了很久，直到哈利觉得自己恢复得差不多，从他怀里坐起来时才有些无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“不管怎么说，约翰，”哈利拍拍他的脸，没有怪他走神，又吻了吻他，“我还是一直爱你。”


	8. 七：驯化不死者

博士醒来的时候天才刚亮，而自己正被熟睡的哈利圈在怀里，对方仅剩的心脏有力地跳动着，反而衬得他的心跳声慌乱不堪。他略微动了动想要起身，但哈利迷糊地喊了“约翰”，他便不动了，生怕对方因此醒来，不得不与自己尴尬地等到上班。  
  
方才梦中法师也是以这般姿势抱着他，他从上帝视角看到他们一起躺在法师的那张床上，只是他们俩都醒着，而他浑身赤裸把头埋在法师怀里，肩膀一抽一抽像是在哭，对方另一只手安慰地轻抚他的背，脸上却挂着他常有的嘲讽笑意，眼里还带了点对复仇的渴望看着怀中的自己。  
  
接着他把视线从法师身上移开，发现自己身上不出意外地布满伤痕，手腕上还有捆绑的痕迹，头发凌乱，脖子上甚至挂着个项圈，虽然那上面没有拴绳，但他确信这不是一个摆设。博士又想起来直到他们被嗜血家族列为目标前法师总喜欢和他一起玩的小游戏，只是定下应对方案后，因为不能让变成人类的法师对“约翰”的身份过早产生怀疑，他们才决定暂停这一行为。  
  
可是博士控制了自己所拥有的时间领主的强大痊愈能力，并没有刻意想要消除对方留下的几道刀疤，它们在他的左手前臂内侧绕在一起，弯弯曲曲扭成古加里弗雷语中“Koschei”的对应写法。然后他往上贴了层仿生皮肤，与变成哈利的法师一起生活刚开始的几个月，每当对方陷入熟睡时他总是时不时把它揭了，当然之后他还得重新贴一层，无法适应哈利与法师对他截然不同的态度，又不断重复这一行为。  
  
不过现在好多了，他刚冒出想留下哈利而背叛法师对他的信任的想法，就找了时间摸回塔迪斯把这些伤疤彻底消除。法师不知道这件事，哈利更不可能发现他偷偷摸摸的小动作。他清楚自己在躲什么，两边他都不想放手，即使理智告诉他，如果要最小化伤害——  
  
毕竟引起伤害的不仅仅是“法师”，还有他引起的所有与“加里弗雷”的记忆，还有他对法师的数次背叛（互相背叛，他们一边不认为他们之间存在着某种类似于人类中恋情的纽带，一边又对对方对除了自己之外的任何存在流露强烈情感相当不满，于是出于幼稚的报复心理他们总做些互相伤害的事）事后产生的强烈愧疚与自责，虽然他不知道对方有没有在背叛他后产生过这些，但他们之间的差别太大了：他越试着不站在道德高地看他，对方便越发得寸进尺。  
  
就比如说他刚把法师带回塔迪斯，出于安全考虑（与教育目的），就半强迫他戴上能随时追踪的监测器，与他们之间的精神链接一起合作，不允许他去他不被允许的地方、不允许他离开自己太远、不允许他想邪恶计划。这个监测器外表与他之后给哈利的手表别无两样，而法师和哈利一样没有抱怨，甚至象征性的反抗都没有，装作他给他的只是一份普通的礼物，毫无戒备地成天戴着。  
  
时间领主可以某种程度上完全掌控自己身体。就像他在时间大战中骗过了自己与他的精神链接那样，只要他有耐心并足够仔细地去调整自己的大脑，法师当然可以骗过监测器。博士不知道他有没有这么做，可能他只是丧失了往日的好奇去弄明白自己打算做什么，因为监测器向他发出警报的频率与他原本预计的差不多。聊起与人类有关的话题会让他变得更为危险，提到很久以前他被自己与人类联手囚禁在地球让他尤其火大，任何对加里弗雷的暗示则能让他直接单方面结束这场对话。  
  
这些自然并非在夸大其词，最严重的一次他在床上喊了“Koschei”。当时法师的思维还与他的保持着相当亲密的接触，他便立刻“看”见了对方的精神是如何一瞬间变得混乱，原本轻轻环绕在他周围的精神触手开始四处挥舞，把他们共同建造的思维宫殿打得粉碎。博士不记得之后发生了什么，因为此时他自己大脑中对法师隐藏的一部分里，许多与监测器相关的警报开始尖叫，它们叠加在一起的声音让他几乎立刻昏了过去。  
  
他再次醒来的时候为自己没有成为对方怒火的发泄对象而松了口气，法师单方面断了他们之间的精神链接，躲到塔迪斯里不可能被他找到的角落，监测器因此失效了好几天，而那种因法师永远存在于他脑海中最隐蔽的角落而起的紧张感也短暂地消失了几天。  
  
他们都得冷静冷静。  
  
过几天等博士渐渐适应见不到法师却知道他仍在塔迪斯里的生活后，法师才终于重新出现在他面前，问他需不需要重新建立精神链接，并说，“毕竟你这几天根本不知道我在哪里、在做什么、在想什么。”  
  
只是对方从来没有在他面前掩饰过任何一点他的那些黑暗想法，他清楚地知道法师心底的恨意把他推下什么样的深渊，直面它让他感到害怕。因此他拒绝了对方的提议，对方看起来很惊讶，于是他向他解释了监测器的警报机制。  
  
“所以除非我做出实际伤害，其他时候根本不会受到惩罚，而你只要在我想这些事时都会受到警报，警报的声音还会特别响？难怪当时你昏了过去，我还什么都没做呢。”法师显然认为他的回答相当可笑，紧跟着又“啧”了一声，“你这又是何苦呢。”  
  
“你现在是我的责任，我得保证你不做坏事。”他干巴巴地说。  
  
法师看出了他话里的漏洞，嘲讽地笑了一声，但他并没有指出来，只是默默等他自己承认。他突然有些生气，因为对方总是这样，在他面前自己蠢得像个小丑，但他们不一样，他有勇气去承认自己的错误：他从一开始就不应该决定在法师不知情的情况下监视他。  
  
可是法师不接受他的道歉，和他吵了一架后不顾他的挣扎把他按在地上，撩起他的袖子在他手臂上刻了日后他仍留着的“koschei”的伤疤。  
  
——他就得两边都放下，去找能让他在被这些事伤害的时候得到他所想要的对待的对象。  
  
杰克当然是个挺好的选择，与他在一起的时光也让他很开心。那段时候他明知道法师有很大可能逃出时间大战，但还是说服自己相信后者已经和加里弗雷一起被他炸进了时间锁。每次他为想起法师而向杰克道歉，对方都不会在意，反而相当乐意和他一起想办法减少过去对他的影响。杰克不会忽视他的意见，不会有任何想要伤害他的念头。  
  
这同他与法师之间的相处可谓天差地别，他们之间没有更多可以互相了解的了，他们之间能分享的东西已经失去意义。更何况杰克肯定能活得比他长，他却不用担心对方在自己离开后会从此陷入低谷一蹶不振。他想他们总能好聚好散。  
  
可是看看他对杰克做了什么？得知法师就在他面前的一瞬间，先前他们一起做的心理建设就破得不见踪影，满脑子都是该怎么让法师减少对杰克的伤害。他凑到法师面前想要吸引他的注意力：他反抗，他发现反抗无效。他不断降低底线，最后作为法师放过人类（尤其杰克）的代价，把自己搭了进去，还劝说杰克放下对法师的敌意。他之后都没有再看过杰克的眼睛。  
  
他必须得这么做，法师这样只会伤害到他一个，又因为他也只允许他伤害他自己，明明是两败俱伤，倒让他们过出了双赢的样子。  
  
前几天毫不知情的哈利与科恩决定今天下午他就去继续工作，这意味着他们的对手打算在这时候动手，并且它们期待他的到场，毕竟哈利不过是他们心甘情愿放出的诱饵，而他掌控了它们所想要的技术。他试图用自己的精神能力改变哈利的想法，让他不要答应“科恩”的要求，但显然哈利大脑里藏着的法师占据了上风，不允许他临阵逃脱。  
  
这天总会发生，博士安慰自己，至少嗜血家族暂时没有使用武力对待他们，他也不用担心哈利的安危。对他而言，嗜血家族对他的生活造成影响虽然大，却仍不算危险。通常情况下他和塔迪斯躲一段时间，就能甩开这种对“永生”与“时间领主”无比渴求的生命，他相信它们最终会知难而退，或者会找些别的目标。他反感武力，可并非对它们一无所知，如果有必要，而且这些想法最近也冒出来好几次，他可以用嗜血家族自己的武器来解决它们。  
  
就算法师之后说他违反了规则，他也决定不反驳。他确实违反了规则，但他同样也可以指出法师作弊了好几次，这不是一个公平的游戏， _他们谁也配不上“公平”_ 。博士一边走在前往科恩家的路上一边想着，他耸耸肩，他得赶在哈利之前到那里，先把事情解决大半再说，然后他们才有时间去思考哈利的归宿问题。  
  
什么时候脱身、什么时候又去做回他原本的身份，这些都不是问题，他害怕的反而是嗜血家族临死反扑，突然在哈利面前揭露自己与他的真实身份，打破他小心营造的平衡。  
  
伪装成科恩教授的嗜血家族成员带着他进了书房，请他在唯一的椅子上坐下。它用力且满足地闻了闻他的气味，见博士没有反抗，便抽了他的一管血离开去化验。博士独自在房间里随意打量，发现这与上次他来接哈利时所处的客厅风格差异很大。后者在嗜血家族到来后没有多大改动，而前者基本失去了人类的特征，变得昏暗潮湿又闷热，原本标志着“书房”功能的书架与书桌都消失不见，取而代之的是散发着惨绿光芒的屏幕。  
  
嗜血家族成功地让他在这个房间里无法感觉到塔迪斯的存在，因此他一直以来的搭档没有办法帮他翻译屏幕上的文字，他也并不特别想了解：与他们一样的丧家犬又能有什么值得看的呢？  
  
法师和他还特意调查过嗜血家族的背景，发现它们来自于一个相当落后的种族，原本的生命长度也比现在它们所展现的少很多。这一种族所居住的星球受星际战争的波及，如今已经碎得不成样子，只有它们与其他极少的幸运儿当时混在战争中某一方的飞船上躲过一劫。它们掌握了技术，设计杀死飞船的原主人后，和那些接受自己命运的同族不同，它们对永生产生了不切实际的渴望，满宇宙寻找一切可以增加生命的方法。如今它们生命不可避免地即将走向终结，又听闻时间领主掌握了永生的秘密，便想方设法接近博士与塔迪斯，终于在博士把法师带回塔迪斯不久后找到了他们。  
  
找上他想要永生秘密的生命不少，各自都有相当具有说服力的故事。可是他不能向别的种族泄露时间领主的技术，更别说时间领主只是活得长些，他们中的大多数反而对“永生”不太在意，因此加里弗雷根本没有所谓的“秘密”。拉萨隆在时间大战最后盘算的意识集合体没有成功，法师说因为他还“太不想死”，可见“永生”本身就是一个悖论。  
  
时间大战后突如其来的陌生拜访便少了很多，一方面是时间领主不再为宇宙所知，另一方面原本就知道的那些生命，听闻时间领主的惨败就打消了找上门的念头。他向法师提起过这个话题，法师只是笑笑没有回应。  
  
之后他们发现嗜血家族追上的时候他重新提起了这个话题，法师问他有没有觉得他们活得太长了，甚至已经给别的生命带去误解，认为他们曾经的精彩过去同现在相比没有多大区别。他点点头，这种无所事事的无趣感在塔迪斯里悬挂了好久，只是他们谁都没打算第一个提起它。  
  
接着他便提议要不要找点不一样的事做。法师自然是同意了。


	9. 八：贪生怕死

哈利倒是没有意料到自己还有醒来的一天，毕竟他不知道那怀表只是一个诱饵，里面装的并非属于“法师”的意识（记忆），仅仅是大量麻醉剂，对从时间领主变成人类的他有效，对不得不寄居在人类身体中的嗜血家族成员也一样起作用，在博士身上的效果却是微乎其微。  
  
他们计划得特别好，他醒来后塔迪斯给他看了博士与法师共同编写的安全协议，当中有一条便说了如果嗜血家族想办法偷走了怀表，那它们在打开的时候博士就会收到提醒，而它们也会陷入昏迷，直到博士或者恢复身份的法师来处置它们。这条被放在靠后的位置，显然作者把它当成最后的几个手段之一，谁都不认为以他们时间领主的身份会需要使诈。  
  
可现实是时间领主和被视为低等种族的生命没有多大区别，哈利觉得他们一个也逃不掉。  
  
那天他如约到了嗜血家族所占据的科恩一家的家中，却看见他曾经的学生控制住了约翰，而科恩教授自己则朝他露出了之前的狂热表情。哈利明白那是对生的狂热，一种破釜沉舟的绝望：他在法师的梦中感受过这种勇气，他得活下去，他值得更多更好的生活，“法师”这么认为，博士自然也这样认为，否则为什么他会恳求他重生？  
  
而约翰看起来有点惊讶，现在他知道那是因为自时间变得紧迫以来，没有一件事按他所想的剧本发生，但当时他仅仅把这错认成对当下被困又撞见自己的双重惊讶，并未多看对方一眼，他们之间的问题总可以以后再聊，时间——他们有大把的时间，而现在他只想解决眼前的事情。他又看了看客厅中的其他人，除了科恩与约翰，他们都看起来相当冷漠，苏珊的脸上失去了一贯的求知欲，而丹尼也没有看见他就露出笑容。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”他问，看见地板上躺着一只破碎的手表，“是你们想从我这儿拿些什么吗？”  
  
科恩示意他的两个孩子捂住约翰的嘴不让他发声，接着他走到他面前仔细地打量着，凑到他颈边嗅了嗅，又伸手摸了他的脉搏。“可惜你还是个人类，而人类——脆弱又多情的生命，我们都不明白为什么博士会如此喜爱你的新身份，也不明白为什么你会纵容他做这些事。”  
  
博士“唔唔”叫了几声，他往那个方向看了眼后移走科恩搭在他肩上的那只手，“可惜你们现在也只是人类——或许在上次我们见面之前你们就占据了科恩一家的身份，是为了更好地接触我吗？”  
  
科恩邀请他坐在沙发上，但是他没有动，于是对方回答，“你不如问问‘约翰’？我们相信以你原本的聪明才智，自然不难发现他对你藏了很多东西。”  
  
“他总是对我说谎，问他不如问你，我甚至开始怀疑自己就是他口中的‘混蛋前男友’。”他慢慢朝约翰对他示意的书架走去，假装自己只是出于紧张想要找一个可以倚靠的地方，“只是你们肯定知道，我对约翰与你们之间的恩怨一无所知，也无法想象你们的真正身份。因此如果你们想借约翰要挟我，我什么忙都帮不上。”  
  
“据闻法师贪生怕死，你在这点上倒是与他很像。”他没有怎么见过的科恩夫人突然说了一句，“去翻一翻博士的口袋，变色龙线圈需要一个承载意识的器具，不管怎么说，他现在仍然只是一个人类。”  
  
他趁科恩一家的注意力都转向博士的时候快速看了看书架，发现上面有一个从前他没有见过的装饰品，并不像房屋原主人会喜欢的风格。他不知道要拿它怎么办，而约翰正挣扎着试图阻止被搜身，他便拿下装饰品往地上狠狠一摔——博士给了他暗示，他自然会去配合，法师的记忆也告诉他应该这么做。  
  
蓝色电话亭伴随着他相当熟悉的呼啸声出现在客厅一角。  
  
之后博士在科恩一家尚在震惊中时轻松摆脱了束缚，冲到他面前抱住他并松了一口气，“太好了哈利你看懂了我的眼神，我就说我们之间的默契永远不会消失。”  
  
他用力回抱了对方，正想开口却又听见博士故作轻松地说，“你刚刚打破了它们切断我与塔迪斯联系的屏障，现在有了我们的老朋友，我很快就能解决眼前的这一切。为什么不去塔迪斯里坐一会儿呢，再给我最后一点时间，我会向你说出所有的事情！”  
  
他看着博士从大衣内侧的口袋里拿出发着蓝光的音速起子，又看了看性情大变的科恩一家。他并不是不想看对方怎么处理眼前的事，但眼前的人让他感到尤其陌生，既不像他所熟悉的约翰，也不像他在名为“法师”的梦里所见的博士。他不知道该怎么处理这些感受，对自己身份的怀疑、对约翰说谎的愤怒、对外星生命的失望……  
  
如果“法师”在这里，他会怎么做？哈利看了看自己在相框玻璃中的模糊倒影，与梦中的法师相差无几。他拥有身为法师的部分记忆，比法师所见更多，但同时他也受“人类”的身份束缚，对梦境中发生过的事，有些事的处理方法他并不是很赞同。  
  
博士会怎么处理占领科恩一家身份的外星生物呢？他问自己，他们与博士之间的恩怨夺走了四个人的生命（他当然不会幼稚到认为解决了这件事之后科恩一家会回来）——是哪一方先把地球变成争夺的一部分？在作出决定的时候，如果有需要，他应该作为哈利还是法师，或者是Koschei，去参与他们的对峙？  
  
但自己对这件事几乎一无所知，他也不想站在模糊的立场上去影响博士的决定。比起自己，博士或许更想让法师来评价他的做法，哈利点点头，向已经对他敞开门的塔迪斯走去。  
  
他在经过博士的时候让他把承载法师意识的道具给自己，对方犹豫几秒后拒绝了，他便直接拉开他的大衣，从夹层的口袋里翻出一个金色怀表并在博士企图阻止他时打开了它——约翰很喜欢在这个口袋里放最重要的东西，想来更为真实的博士也是一样。他没有立场指责他的伴侣的行为，“约翰”不是他的爱人，或许自己换上“法师”的身份才更适合他。  
  
哈利仍待在他醒来的房间里，面前的屏幕上正显示他与塔迪斯的对话。对方在向他解释完嗜血家族的前因后果后久久没有等到回复，便又小心翼翼地问了一句。“我没事，”他回答，“看起来原先的我确实伤害过他，那么我能理解他不希望我离开的心情。这是一件互相利用的事情，他想在我身上找法师的影子，我却希望他的行为与‘约翰’截然相反。但如果他不能借此走出阴影，他只会比我更忍不了。”  
  
他穿着博士在他昏迷时换上的睡衣走上走廊，发现主控制室就在前方。  
  
博士听见动静便从控制台上抬起头看他，可是在与他对视数秒后就飞快地移开视线，“塔迪斯应该已经告诉你到底发生了什么，如果你是我，你打算怎么处置他们？”  
  
“你会用我的建议吗？你又想要我用哪个身份回答呢？”哈利打开塔迪斯的门，眼前缓缓旋转的地球与漆黑的宇宙让他头晕目眩，“如果我仍是哈利，从地球人的角度出发，我希望他们能收到法律的制裁。把他们送到比人类更先进的文明去吧，如果时间领主真的拥有永生的秘密，我相信你会第一个想要摧毁它。”  
  
“但你得知道，生命总是很贪心。”博士在背后提醒他，自嘲地笑了笑，“放虎归山。不像是什么我会做的事，你自然更不会做。真是让我大吃一惊。”  
  
哈利没有理睬博士的评论，“如果我是法师，我会用假的永生方法，或者武力威慑来换取他们的合作。他相信的理念与你不同，”他转过身看向博士，“就算你让我用Koschei的身份回答，我也不可能告诉你你想要的答案。他总会想尽办法利用他们，而不像你，”他四下打量着主控制室，看见几捆绳子散落在一角，“你最后是怎么解决嗜血家族的？你让他们走了吗？毕竟他们只剩下几天的生命；还是为了杜绝后患，等他们死了以后把他们的飞船也一并分解？”  
  
“你相信什么呢，哈利？”博士推动塔迪斯的推杆，哈利背后敞开的门立刻就关上了，接着塔迪斯发出启动的轰鸣声，“你会相信我吗？”或许是塔迪斯正带着乘客钻进时空漩涡，整个飞船晃动起来，他不得不抓住门旁的扶手保持平衡，却看见博士若无其事地靠在控制台上：“你说得都不对，我 **赐予** 了他们永生。他们中的一个会为保护人类而活，一个与宇宙同存亡，一个被困在黑洞视界里，最后一个被我放进了塔迪斯的核心。1”  
  
“他们控制不了自己的死亡，”哈利等晃动平稳后重新打开门，原本的地球被一颗焦黑的星球取代，地表裂痕里散发的橘色光芒暗示它并不像是一个适宜生命居住的地方。  
  
“这是很久以后的地球，”博士说，“它就快要死了，整个太阳系都会被膨胀的太阳吞噬。但是人类早已离开了这块土地，你的种族会生生不息，繁荣昌盛。他们将会为宇宙带来和平与希望。”  
  
哈利小心翼翼地盘腿坐下，看着眼前的星球如先前一般旋转，“他们控制不了自己的死亡，那我呢？你什么时候把怀表给我？”  
  
博士沉默了一会儿，没有回答对方的问题，而是接着自己的话往下说，“他们接触了很多外星生命，其中广为人知的第一次就发生在我们离开不久之后，我——约翰——工作的航天局收到了一封陌生的问候。”他走下台阶站到哈利身后，一手搭在他的肩上，想要给他坚持的勇气，“但我会赶在你未来的同伴们之前，带你去拜访宇宙的其他角落。”  
  
哈利握住了放在他肩上的手，慢慢转头看他，无力地朝他微笑，“谢谢你，我的绿血瓦肯朋友。”  
  
  
————————  
1\. 这里和原本博士的处理方法不太一样，当时看完感觉出除了黑洞和镜子，博士没有给他们完全的“永生”，保护英格兰是什么鬼lol，把它称作保护人类大概高尚一点（。


	10. 九：不存在的负面情绪

哈利跟着博士跑进了塔迪斯的主控制室，后者立刻关上门并对控制台大喊“快离开这个地方”——塔迪斯欢快地叫了声后轰鸣着把他们带回了时空漩涡。博士于是随手把脱下的外套搁在沙发上，“刚才真是惊险，”他盯着显示屏对哈利说，“我们差一点就要成为它的下一顿了，或者什么午后小点心。塔迪斯告诉我她的门被爪子挠了一下，下次降落还得去找材料修补。下一次旅行你想去哪里？有一个星球上有一颗很大的钻石，你知道‘永恒’的定义吗？据说它与这颗钻石有关……”  
  
一套程序，哈利靠在门口的柱子上注视着磨砂玻璃外的闪烁光斑，一边喘着气一边想，一套 _仪式_ 。博士偶尔还会提到他与Koschei还在加里弗雷时的冒险，然后为自己的口误而道歉。他有什么立场接受对方的道歉呢？起初他也会为自己不记得这些事而道歉，但现在哈利甚至觉得可笑，“你总是这样说话，”他打断了博士，后者惊讶地从操作台上抬头看他，“我去休息了， **人类** 的心脏需要休息。”  
  
博士很明显地愣了一会儿，就在哈利失去耐心决定离开的时候，他从沙发上抓起自己的外套把它递给对方，“噢，当然，是我时常忘记这一点，你不用太拘束。反正我们有用不完的时间，我们还可以去很多地方。”他显得有些紧张地避开了与哈利的视线接触，“或许你能帮我把我的外套扔进洗衣机，它或许有些脏了。要是可以，也请检查一下口袋，我不希望通灵纸片变成通灵糊糊。”  
  
哈利怀疑地看了眼博士，接过外套后无奈地抿抿嘴离开了。自从发现自己的真实身份后，哈利刻意减少了自己在塔迪斯内与对方的交流，毕竟他对自己“博士新的人类旅伴”的身份定位相当准确。博士向来不好奇那些人类都在想什么：他们的反应不外乎那么几种，他们受限的感官同样限制了他们的想法，他们只需要在合适的时候向博士求助并在合适的时候为博士欢呼。  
  
他终于登上塔迪斯后博士履行了他的承诺，并带他去宇宙的各个角落旅行——新新人类离开地球后的聚集地，与人类陷入同样困境的外星生命，美丽却毫无生机的旅游星球……只是博士想做的并不是这些。博士希望能有一个独属于他的倾听者，对方了解他的过往却不会对他作出任何肤浅的道德评判。法师会是一个很好的选择，但是不，他参与得太多了。他知道，博士也知道。他们都在试图回避这个问题。  
  
他还知道自己的意识是由变色龙线圈创造的，而他的记忆则来自于一个名叫“哈罗德·撒克逊”的年轻人，并根据法师与博士设计的剧本做了一些改动。原本他与约翰（真正的约翰，他盗用的身份的男朋友）已经死了，正如他父亲所说——“慌不择路，开车翻下桥”，而新来的时间领主顶替了他们，为了另一些不可言说的理由，苟延残喘又活了半年。他很想试着像博士厌恶建立在两层谎言上的他一样厌恶自己，但他的精神世界里似乎不存在这种负面情绪：Koschei的精神世界里它藏在思维宫殿的阴影中最黑暗的角落，法师的精神世界里它暗沉沉地笼罩了整片大地，甚至哈罗德·撒克逊的脑海里也有那么一株小小的嫩芽。  
  
一种伪造的平静。  
  
塔迪斯向他透露了很多事，关于为什么博士和法师会想到使用变色龙线圈、为什么决定用真实存在的身份而不是假身份、为什么他经常会梦见法师的故事（虽然变色龙线圈提取了法师的记忆并改变了他的身体构造，但显然这并不足以消除法师最本质的特性）。在过去的近半年里，他一直和“法师”的身份和谐相处，他甚至觉得这是神秘宇宙力量在他身上的显形，但现在那股不成功的恨意像一条恶龙盘踞在他对约翰的记忆上。噢，他的 _宝藏_ ，他仅剩的真实。  
  
 _为什么你们要这么做呢_ ，他问塔迪斯， _我总觉得人类没有如博士所说的那样被他尊重。_  
  
塔迪斯罕见地没有回答他。  
  
在过去的一段时间里，他们通过肉体获得欢愉的次数减少了很多，一方面是因为旅行中产生的大量肾上腺素使他感到疲惫不堪，而博士对于此事向来没有那么主动；另一方面自然是悬挂在空中尚未被解决的法师问题。他们一旦回到塔迪斯就会尽量避免视线接触——博士看见的到底是谁呢？哈利想，自己不过是一个胡乱拼凑出的法师与Koschei的合成物，再加了一点低等生物的情绪权当作黏合剂。博士 **想** 看见的又到底是谁呢？  
  
有趣的是，博士把他放在法师的房间里，似乎并不在意自己发现法师的日记本。他花了大把的时间来阅读这些杂乱无章的图画。尽管他在梦境（或者说是法师的记忆？）影响下能够阅读加里弗雷的文字，但他不太喜欢这些弯曲缠绕的几何图形。“加里弗雷”这个字眼与它背后的含义在哈利眼前就像是时空漩涡里扭曲的纹路，让他感到晕眩并隐隐地想吐。  
  
法师从来没有在日记里提到过时间大战中发生的事，也没有提到过加里弗雷上的生活。哈利没有为此感到特别惊讶，他觉得法师并不想把另外两个部分记起来。没有谁想。他试图从零星几句中推测法师与博士的过往。但是这些都不重要了，在他眼里法师是一个疯子，博士也是，他一边想着一边打开洗衣机准备把博士的外套扔进去， _时间领主就是一群疯子_ 。  
  
接着他想起来要检查外套的所有口袋，他便摸索着先从外侧的口袋里找出了即将变成通灵糊糊的纸片以及蓝色的音速起子。博士向来认为最安全的地方就是他大衣里侧的口袋，但他却经常在随手放下外套时忘记放在口袋里的东西。“只要我记不住它们的存在，那它们就不存在。”哈利想象出博士说出这句话的场景，不由笑了笑。  
  
他又从里侧口袋里拿出了一个属于时间领主的怀表。“噢。”他说，并感觉到周围的灯光闪了一下。  
  
这与他上次看见时没有什么不同，依然冰冷沉重，上面刻画的扭曲纹路似乎在他的抚摸下微微震动。他沉默了一会儿，把外套扔进洗衣机后便拿着怀表与起子走回房间。哈利告诉塔迪斯不要再看了，塔迪斯没有回应他。他在往回走的路上想起法师在与博士决定使用变色龙线圈后在日记里写的评价：  
  
 _博士坚持让线圈作用到我身上，说想要让我轻松一些。我答应了。伟大的科学先驱们究竟是出于什么目的发明了它已经不可考，这或许又是某个粗心实验的副产品。与时间领主的重生不同，变色龙线圈能保留 **无关** 的外表却改变内在的精神 **本质** ，它能把重置整个过程的开关存放在一个 **原始** 又 **脆弱** 的容器里。这甚至对加里弗雷上的普通民众来说都有些粗鲁，时间领主尤其不喜欢它。曾经有热衷于记录宇宙中不同生命的时间领主通过变色龙试图短暂融入别的种族，等他回来后我们都认为他不再 **纯洁** ，他自己也因为那段不属于时间领主的记忆而变得疯疯癫癫，最终自我流放不知所踪。讽刺的是塔迪斯上都配有变色龙线圈：它现在的唯一用途就是保护驾驶员，只不过它就像塔迪斯的武器一样，没有人记得它们的存在。当然，这已经是一项相当成熟的技术，尽管我们对它在有限的时间内做出诸多改动，但我们并不恐惧它可能带来的后果。这将是一次有趣的实验……_  
  
他在梦境里并没有意识到什么，现在只觉得这不过是时间领主种族优越性的另一种体现——他们自信能解决所有问题，连带伤害并不存在，他们自信能解决所有问题。博士或许意识到了这种优越性并试图改正，哈利认为他对自身不够坦诚，不过他也没有立场去指出这一点。 _就这样吧，_ 哈利想。  
  
他把怀表与起子放在书桌上，盯着它们看了一会儿后又从抽屉深处拿出一把匕首。这同样是加里弗雷的产物，上面布满繁复花纹以及一些干涸的血迹。他在法师的记忆中时常看见对方用它在博士身上留下伤痕，但博士（和塔迪斯）不知道的是法师曾常常把它用在自己身上时图以肉体的疼痛缓解鼓声带来的折磨。哈利在刚回到塔迪斯后梦见过很多次这些场景，只是他从来没有和博士说起过。  
  
当时他觉得至少自己没有法师的自毁倾向， _这种方法只在刚开始的时候有效，_ 法师在梦里对他说， _身体会麻木，感官会迟钝……但是思想不会，它一直就在那里。你躲不掉的。_  
  
哈利走到镜子前摘下博士给他的手表，一只手握着怀表，另一只手握住匕首。“我真的很想就这样……”他对镜中的自己说，又盯着匕首看了许久，“……我完全可以忽视这只怀表……我要去过自由的生活……”塔迪斯无所不在的细微震动从地板传到他的手上，哈利不太愿意去想博士在给他大衣前是否知道自己口袋里装了什么，但这依然是一种暗示。有人已经替他做好了选择。最终他慢慢放下匕首并打开了怀表。进入塔迪斯后便消失的鼓声又重新占据他的脑海，“但是博士会崩溃，我们都知道这一点。”  
  
在一片金光中哈利最后看见镜子里的自己朝他嘲讽地笑了笑。  
  
——————  
  
博士断开与塔迪斯的精神链接，睁开眼摇摇晃晃从沙发上站了起来。“我想他了。”他对塔迪斯说。


End file.
